Royal Affairs
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: AU. Suki and Katara's one night stands are more than what they seem, with ties to the most powerful people in the United Republics. Can their newly established 'relationships' survive once they find out? Kataang, Zuki and Yukka. Rated for the usual reasons.
1. First time for everything

**So I've been working on this story for a while and I think it's good enough for you all now. This will be an on-going story, but the first couple chapters will be smut heavy, but the rest will actually be plot and story, don't worry. So for all of you who read my stories and don't like smut...I didn't even know you existed, but please hold on until the story gets good.**

She sighed as she shifted her weight, things weren't going as she imagined the party would go. Katara decided to come to the party dressed as a sexy Pirate, a weathered brown captain's hat on her head, a faded white shirt with a black and blue corset over it and black booty shorts with brown boots. A fake sword attached to her waist and a gold coin around her neck finished off the costume. Every conversation with a male in the last hour had consisted of them asking pirate puns about her 'booty' or chest. It wasn't like it was out of nowhere, she was dressed in a fashion that was basically asking to get stared at. Katara sipped on her already premade drink, she had made sure to know exactly what she put in her drink so she didn't end up one of those girls that her Father always talked about that got drugged at parties. She looked around for her friend Suki, but lost her through the crowds of testosterone. "Excuse me," Katara looked to her left to see a shirtless boy with a pair of board shorts and, what looked like a quiver with a spear inside tied around his torso. He had neat black hair with smoky gray eyes. "I don't mean to bother you, but I wasn't wondering if I could get to the drinks." She realized to her embarrassment that she was standing in the archway to the kitchen.

Her face light up, "Oh, I'm sorry."

He smiled at her, unconsciously making her want to smile too, "It's perfectly fine, it's not like you were meaning to block the way…unless you are hiding your treasure in there, then I will pretend we didn't have this conversation." Katara laughed at his lame joke. Even if it was bad, it was still better than the others she had heard that night.

"You know that was a _really _bad joke right?" She smiled.

"If it's good enough to make a girl as beautiful as you laugh, I don't think it's bad," He told her. He noticed that he drink was a little low, "How about I get you a refill and we can talk a little bit more?"

She couldn't help but think about the possibility of this guy drugging her drink, "I've got a better idea, how about I go with you, so I can keep an eye on you. I would hate to be counting my treasure later and realize I'm missing some gold." There was that smile again that broke across his face, the laugh that accompanied it brought a flutter to her stomach.

"Well how about I give you my name so you know who to ask for just in case," He held out his hand towards her, "My name is Aang."

"Katara," He gently grasped her hand and shook it.

They both walked into the kitchen and Aang snapped his fingers, "Ah, you must be from a Water Bending family."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well your physical characteristics were a strong indicator," Aang began, "But I think it was the fact your name had a strong 'K' sound in it."

She had to say she was impressed, this guy really knew a thing or two, "I never really thought about that."

He grabbed a plastic cup from the stack, "It's just part of the many things I study for fun…though it could also be the fact that I saw you pro-bending."

Katara laughed at his cunning smile, "You really had me going there. I didn't know anyone watched my battles."

"I don't really watch TV a lot, so when I do, I like to check in on a little bit of pro-bending. I'm surprised no one else has recognized you," Aang poured himself straight lemon-lime soda.

"Like I said, I'm surprised _someone_ watches my battles," She grabbed a whiskey bottle and poured some into her nearly empty cup. "So Aang, why haven't I seen you around here before?"

Aang sipped some of his drink as she grabbed a big bottle of Root Beer to mix with her alcohol, "That's probably because I was home schooled for a while and don't get out much."

"Then that explains your costume," She joked, the alcohol was making her more truthful than she usually was. "What are you supposed to be?"

He looked down at his clothing, "I'm supposed to be a spear hunter. I know they didn't have shorts like this, but one wrong move with a loincloth and I'm showing people something I don't think they want to see. I don't need that many eyes on me."

Katara took another drink of her mixed liquor, "Would people be impressed?"

It seemed like it was her turn to make him blush, his whole face going red, "Uh, I don't think it would be appropriate if we talked about my privates."

"I thought since you brought it up, I thought I would contribute to the topic," She joked. "How about you tell me a little about yourself since you already know a little bit about me?"

"Well I guess that's a little fair. Obviously I enjoy pro-bending, I like the outdoors and sailing. Sometimes me and my friend take his Father's boat out and go sailing for a couple days," Aang told her. Katara was impressed, Aang seemed to be a great guy. He was a complete gentleman, his eyes didn't stray down to her chest while she was talking and he was completely hot.

She ran her finger along the rim of her cup, "Can you bend an element?"

"Uh yeah," He stalled for a moment, "I can bend Fire." Aang open up his palm and he created a bright flame in his palm. "Want to see something cool?" She nodded with a smile. He handed her his drink and he took a step away from the drinks, "I don't want to set any drinks on fire." Aang bent the original flame into a heart. He brought his other hand down, putting out the fire, but when he pulled them away, the flames appeared again, spelling her name. Aang put the fire out again, "My Master absolutely hates it when I do little tricks like that, but it makes people smile."

"I don't think a Fire Bender has ever impressed me before," She handed him back his drink, "But that's because my Father told me I should stay away from Fire Benders."

"And why is that?"

Her hand rested on his chest, "Because you're my complete opposite." Katara's hand traveled down to his stomach, "My _really_ hot and muscular opposite."

His hand went over hers, "Well you know what they say…opposites attract." Katara immediately leaned up on her toes and kissed him, his arm went around her lower back, pulling her closer to his body. It was as if he set her body aflame as they kissed, maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was because she thought Aang was a great guy, but her body told her exactly what she wanted. Katara broke the kiss with lust filled eyes.

"Do you want to get out of here?" She asked with need in her voice. Katara knew it was slutty, she's known this guy for less than 30 minutes, but she's done way worse. He nodded and they shared another kiss before they made their way through the party goers and out the door. "I share a place with my friend Suki near here, hopefully we can hold off until then," She said with a smile, while what she said seemed to be a little lost on him. The heels of her boots clicked against the dark sidewalk as she led him around another corner and finally up a path to an apartment building. Katara pressed the button for the elevator and the doors opened almost immediately. Pulling him in, she pressed the button for their floor and captured his lips again. He was pressed up against the back of the elevator as the door shut, Aang's free hand rested on her hip. She growled with sexual frustration, Katara moved his hand down to her butt and made him grasp it. A moan escaped between their lips when he squeezed her plump cheek. Her lips went down to his neck and scraped across his skin before placing a soft kiss. The doors opened with a ring and Katara pulled him out to her apartment. "Hopefully Suki got here before me," She turned the knob and silently thanked Suki for leaving the door unlocked for her. "Come on in," Katara led the way into the dark apartment. She shut the door behind him as he looked over the apartment, it was a lot smaller than he thought it would be. Passing by her roommate's door, she held a finger to her lips as she saw the sock on the door knob. Katara opened her own door and stepped out of her boots and put them to the side, her own way of telling Suki that she had company. Pulling Aang into the room, Katara shut the door and smiled, "Now I finally have you alone." He put his drink on the nightstand as she quickly chugged down the rest of her drink, enjoying the feeling of the alcohol flooding her system. She pushed him onto the bed and tossed her hat to the other side of the room. Aang watched as she went over to desk and plugged in her iPod, she shuffled through the songs until she got to one she liked and played it. She swayed to the beat for a moment before walking over to him and mounted him, "Is this song okay?"

"Um…yeah," He stammered a little, Aang was a little unsure of what to do with the beauty on top of him. She rolled her head back and sighed as she undid her corset, pulling it off her body. Katara took the spear and it's holder off of him. Aang, being a little naïve, still had no idea what Katara was really wanting, sat still watching her strip off clothing, her undershirt finally came off and she sat there in a bra and her small shorts.

"Touch me," She whispered lustfully in his ear. His hands moved on their own, they moved down her back to her butt and she moved up to allow him better access, her breasts being pressed into his face. "Do you have protection?" Aang finally caught on to what exactly she was wanting, while he wasn't sure the exactly protocol with being taken home from a party, he knew exactly what the plan was now. He shook his head, "Well don't worry, I have some. Let's just see what we're working with."

She attempted to get off of him, but he held her there. "I need to tell you something," He spoke up, "I've never done this before."

"You're a virgin?" Katara asked, Aang nodded. "Okay, I'll be sure to be sure to teach you. Just relax and let me take care of this part." She got down to her knees and wrapped her fingers in his board shorts, Katara pulled them down as Aang rose his hips up. Letting his shorts join the other articles of clothing, she grasped his length, "Wow, now I know that the loincloth wouldn't have covered anything." Katara stroked him to full length and pressed her lips softly to his tip, making him clench the sheets of her bed in his hands. Wrapping her lips around the head, she let her tongue swirl around the sensitive head. She took more of him into her mouth before she realized she was most of the way down and he was hitting the back of her throat. Resisting the urge to gag, she squeezed her eyes shut and continued until he slipped down her throat. He let himself fall back to the bed with a curse as he was in heaven now, she pulled him out of her throat and gave it another kiss. A smile came across her face as she thought of something that he would enjoy even more. She placed his tip between her covered breasts and let a small drop of saliva from her mouth to give it a quick coating to make everything move more smoothly. Katara moved her chest quickly, giving his tip a quick lick before it dipped down between her breasts again. She watched with a smile as he was losing his mind, pawing at the sheets, trying his best to not cum too early. "Go ahead and let loose, I want it all." Katara sped up the process and Aang couldn't hold on anymore, he erupted, most of it going into her mouth while the rest dropped to her bust. She was surprised at how much came out, but was able to swallow it all, a nice pineapple taste to it. Katara wiped off the rest, placing what she could salvage into her mouth. She stood up and smiled at his sprawled out form, "Don't tell me that you're done because I'm still not finished with you."

Aang sat up the best he could, "I'm not done…I just need a little time to relax after that…that was just…_amazing_."

"Good, now it's my turn," Katara got onto her bed, her back against her headboard and her legs spread for him. "I would love to see how a Fire Bender is with his tongue." Being this far with a girl was a dream, but through his studies and, of course, the occasional internet search, he made sure to make note of things. Aang leaned over and kissed her, her hand instinctively grabbed onto his hair, moaning against his lips. He reached behind her and used his bending to burn the snap in the back, and it came apart. Katara stopped the kiss and smiled, "That's a neat trick."

"I hope you didn't like this bra that much," Aang pulled it off of her the rest of the way and admired her perfect breasts. He leaned in and kissed her neck, working his way down. She sighed softly, enjoying his kisses when he reached her breasts. Her bottom lip became victim to her teeth as he attached his mouth to her hard nipple, he nibbled lightly and she rolled her head back. Giving the other nipple the same treatment, he kissed his way down her body. Passing the blue belly ring that he was just now noticing on her, Aang reached her small shorts. Aang pulled at them before she raised her hips and he pulled them off, a hunger to ravish her came over him when he smelled her arousal once they came off. Through the darkness, he could see the small amount of hair that rested above her slit that was slick with her essence. He rested on his stomach, ignoring the pain of the bed pushing against his re-hardening erection, his lips trailed down her inner thigh. Her breath hitched in her throat when his lips touched the apex of her thighs. Katara's fingers wrapped up in his dark locks as his tongue traced her outer lips, placing a soft kiss on them before spreading them with his tongue.

"I thought you said you were a virgin," She gasped, her face becoming flushed as he continued to bring her pleasure to new levels.

He looked up to her from between her legs, "I am, I just know a couple things." Katara tried her best to hold back her moan as his lips wrapped around her swollen nub. Aang slid his finger into her hot entrance, her walls immediately wrapped around it as he hooked it inside of her, rubbing what was now obvious to Aang as a sensitive spot.

Katara couldn't help but moan loudly, "You're too good at this." Her back arched when his tongue started moving against her clit, she could tell he was using a common trick, but it still got the job done, especially with how aroused he made her. His ego was boosted as she thrashed around, "Oh, do that again, right there." Aang repeated the action and her back nearly broke as she arched it. "I'm so close, keep going, faster, faster," She begged, not caring how loud she was anymore, only caring about the pleasure. He cycled between flicking and sucking on her clit before she finally reached her orgasm. Watching her body go stiff for a moment and then relaxing on the bed, Aang lapped up what remained before getting up on his knees between her legs, his rock hard erection now standing proudly. "I need you inside of me now," She pulled his neck to meet him with a kiss, enjoying the taste of herself on his lips. Katara broke it with a moment before opening up her nightstand, reaching inside and pulled out her vibrator, "Oops," She quickly put it back in, "You weren't supposed to see that." Katara dug deeper and grabbed a couple condoms. "Okay, let's see." She held up a condom and then look at his size, "That's definitely not going to work." Katara tossed it back in the drawer and held up another one, examining him again. "Still too big for it."

"I thought condoms can stretch easily and not break," Aang interrupted her trial and error process.

"Trust me, you're going to thank me that I didn't get you a condom that will be tight around you," She told him opening up the last condom. Katara wrapped it onto his length and moved herself down in the bed more. "Are you ready big boy?" He nodded and she placed him at her entrance, helping him in. Katara squeezed her eyes shut as he stretched her, not really thinking about the size difference of him compared to her last lover. She spread her legs further to allow him to slide in easier. Aang was finally fully inside her, he gripped the sheets again when she squeezed around him. He pulled out of her and slowly thrusted back in, her face showed every ounce of pleasure that she felt. Katara let him continue, doing perfectly fine on his own. She opened her eyes to see the unsure look on his face as he looked down between them. "You're doing fine," She assured him. "It feels so fucking good." Their eyes met and shortly after, their lips. Katara's pant echoed between their bodies, the music that she had left on seemed to drown out of their ear. Each mewl of pleasure and cry to the Spirits burned into Aang's mind, he never wanted to forget the beauty of the Water Bender. His hot body pressed against her as he thrusted deeper into her, her toes began to curl as she felt another orgasm come. "Aang, Aang, Aang!" Katara clung onto him and bit her teeth into his shoulder, another orgasm hitting her like a wave. He slowed his thrusts to a stop as he waited for her to recover. While she tried to catch her breath, he kissed her sweat covered body, her collar bone being his main target. Katara ran a hand over her face as she let out a pleasure filled sigh, "Why are you so amazing at this?" Aang gave her a simple shrug. "How about we try a different position." He pulled out of her, his throbbing need seemed to be larger than she remembered. Katara turned herself on her hands and knees, she rubbed her butt against his erection, making him groan. Reaching back behind her, she positioned him back to her wet entrance. She tasted blood as she bit her lip again when Aang slid back in, his cock reaching deeper than before. He went faster than before, the bed moving loudly with them, her hands grasped the headboard, attempting in some way to quiet their noises. She was surprised when his hand came around and rubbed her clit hard.

She slammed her hand across her mouth as she moaned loudly, he pressed his body against hers, "How does that feel?"

Katara shushed him and hooked her arm around his neck, loving the position he was at now. "Don't talk, I'm getting close again." Aang felt himself getting close to his orgasm also. His other arm wrapped around her chest and went as fast as he could, wanting his end badly. An endless mantra of curses and his name flew out of her mouth between every thrust.

Aang finally felt himself go, "Oh Katara." His hips didn't stop moving until she cried his name out too, getting her 3rd and final release. They collapsed on her bed, Katara enjoyed the pressure of him on top of her, though he didn't weigh that much. Aang rolled off of her, much to her disappointment, but turned towards him to rest her head on his chest. "That was-"

"Amazing," Katara finished for him. "A guy has never made me cum like that…ever." She pulled off his condom, tossing it in her trash before cleaning what was left. He moaned in delight as she swallowed what was left of his seed. Katara rested her head back on his chest. "You don't mind if I keep you here for the night do you?"

"Not at all," Katara smiled and pressed a kiss on his chest before pulling the sheets up on them, she draped her left arm over his chest and wrapped her legs around his left leg. Aang kissed the top of her head before they both fell asleep.

* * *

The first thing she felt was the heat against her body, her eyes fluttered opened to see the bare chest of her one night stand. She pushed herself up, wiping the small amount of drool from her lip, thankful that she didn't drool on him. Katara smiled at his peaceful face, he really was handsome. She remembered their night and lifted the sheet that was covering his waist, Katara grinned like a kid. Even without being aroused, he was a pretty good size. The aching of her loins now made sense. She got out of the bed carefully as possible and grabbed a pair of panties from her drawer and a big t-shirt. Katara put the clothes on and tiptoed over to Aang's sleeping form and kissed his forehead, if she hopefully had it her way, she could wake up to this every morning. Quietly, she opened her door and closed it, walking out to the kitchen. She yawned and settled her bed head, hopefully Suki wasn't too mad for the noise the night before. The scent of bacon wafted into her nose and she smiled, breakfast was already ready. When she came out of the hall and into the living room, she saw a man in their kitchen facing away from her, looking at the stove. Katara assumed that he was Suki's company from the night before. As she got closer, she realized what was happening. A smile came across her face as she got closer, she was now able to peak over his shoulder to see Suki's head bobbing back and forth on his length. "How does it feel?" His eyes opened and turned to her as Suki looked up, both of them freaking out. He pulled up his shorts while Suki got up from the floor and wiped her mouth.

"Katara, you're up," She awkwardly smiled, "I didn't think you would be up for a while." Katara gave them both a smug smile, both Suki and Katara agreed on a rule about having sex in the kitchen, especially when both girls were in the apartment. "Um, Katara, this is Zuko, Zuko this is my roommate Katara…"

The man reminded her of Aang a little, but he had golden eyes and his muscles were more finely built than Aang's. He had a scar along his right pectoral, but other than that had perfect skin. "I guess it's great to finally meet the girl behind the voice." Suki couldn't help but snicker, though the comment was lost on Katara. "I don't know what you were saying last night, but it was pretty loud." Katara's face turned red. Zuko turned off the burners on the stove, "I've made enough for us and you and your…boyfriend?"

"It's not her boyfriend," Suki said with a smile, "Katara happened to do exactly what we did last night. But you see, Katara lets her guard down a bit after a couple drinks and gets very horny."

Zuko shot Suki a smile, "You weren't that different last night."

She took Zuko's hand, "Save some for Zuko and I, him and I are going to go back to my room to finish some business." Suki hurried with Zuko behind her, a giggle escaping her when he slapped her on her butt to make her go faster. Katara grabbed a bacon strip and chewed on it as she shook her head at her friend. This was sadly a common Saturday morning at Aqua-Teng apartment.

**I changed a couple things in my usual formula in writing, like changing 'Suki Silver' to 'Suki Teng'. But anyways, I promise one more chapter of smut before everything gets better so stay tuned for some plot.**

**-SDB**


	2. An Offer you cannot refuse

**Okay, one more lemon centric chapter then onto the rest of the story...that might have a little bit more of that...but hey, you've all struck around this long, might as well continue. Thanks for all the reviews guys and gals. Also, if you want an update on Aang: The Air Nomad, it's half way finished, along with Love is Lost, but I'm just kind of stuck at the moment with so many options to take that story.**

He pulled the mask up on his face and turned to his friend who stood outside the car in board shorts waiting for him. "What do you think?" Aang lowered his head to look in the car to see Zuko's costume, a plain ninja costume.

Aang chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "Do you want my _honest_ opinion?"

"Shut up," He got out of the car and slammed the door. They both looked at the busy house and Zuko let out a nervous breath, "Are you ready?"

"I still don't know about this Zuko," Aang said, wiping the sweat from his hands on his shorts, "I don't think crashing a party is the best thing for us to do. Your Mother said that we need to lay low while we are here, at least until next week. The last thing we need is more attention on us."

Zuko looked at his friend, "Aang, stop worrying, we'll be fine. If anything goes bad and if someone asks how we are here, what do we say Aang?"

"Jet invited us," He replied with a monotone. "But I don't really think Jet likes us…when you asked him to do your coffee right, I'm sure he spat in it."

"He did, that's why I threw it out and had Yuki make it," Zuko walked up the path, "Come on. It's time to let loose Aang." He turned back to him as they continued walking, "And don't do those stupid tricks, okay? I didn't teach you Fire Bending to see you do those parlor tricks."

Aang chuckled, "You know they're funny." Walking into the party, Aang and Zuko looked at all the partygoers, unsure of what to do next since they didn't know anyone.

A girl passed by them and stopped when she saw Aang's bare torso, "Hey cutie, what's your name?"

"Uh, Aang," He stumbled slightly.

"Well, how about you come with me to meet my friends?" She pulled him along without asking for an answer, the two friends could only share a look before being pulled into the sea of people.

"I say that's an all-time record for losing a friend," He turned to see a girl standing against the railing of the stairs. The auburn haired girl stood in a red belly dancer outfit, a matching veil tied around her face. "It only took me and my friend about 10 minutes."

Zuko smiled, "Where can I go to get my record made official?"

"I'm sure there is a number or something," She returned his smile, "Do you want to keep me company since both of our friends have gone?"

"Of course, I couldn't leave a beautiful girl alone at a party," Zuko leaned against the railing beside her. "I'm Zuko," He held out his hand to her.

Suki shook it, "I'm Suki. You know Zuko, I haven't seen a ninja costume since I was like 12." She couldn't help but giggle and he sarcastically laughed. "You have to admit that your costume is a little outdated…and over used."

"Well my second costume was a belly dancer's outfit, but I obviously made the right decision, it would have been embarrassing if we showed up in the same costume," Suki laughed again, holding her hand over her mouth. "Though if I chose that outfit, it would give me a great conversation starter with you and a reason to show you my muscles."

"I think I would be more impressed with your courage," She moved a little bit closer to him. "Though I'm a little bit more impressed that you're still wearing a ninja costume."

He pulled down the mask and gave her a playfully angry look, "It was the only thing I had to wear, I've already come dressed up, what am I supposed to do?"

"Take it off?" Suki suggested with another chuckle.

"I'm not really wearing anything that I could pass off as real clothing underneath," Zuko told her, "Unless you know of a costume just consisting of me in boxers." He noticed Suki's eyes going up and down his body.

"I know I would like that costume a lot more," She looked back into his eyes. Suki noticed the song change and she put her drink on the table, "Would you like to dance?" He didn't hesitate and took her hand, going to the dance floor. She turned her back towards him and grinded herself against him. Zuko put his around her exposed stomach and held her closer to his body, both of them swaying to the song along with the other partygoers.

He breathed in the watermelon scent of her hair, "You move your hips like you're an actual belly dancer."

"I know a couple things," She seductively smiled, "Interested?"

Suki shivered when his breath tickled her neck, "Very, can I get a private show?"

"Matters."

"Matters on what?" He whispered.

"Matters on if Sokka sent you."

He arched an eyebrow, "Who?"

"My ex, he's been sending guys to make me take him back by making them treat me like crap," Suki told him. "Are you working for him?"

Zuko held her body close to his, she felt his hardening erection, "I literally have no clue who Sokka is nor do I really care because what I want might piss him off. So how about that show?"

"Give me a couple minutes to find my friend and tell her I'm going to go, meet me at the front door okay?"

She turned around in his arms, "How do I know you're not going to take off without me?" He asked as a joke.

Suki lifted the veil off of her face and held it for him, "Hold onto this until I get back. I spent two hours making this and I definitely won't want to leave without it." She gave him a kiss before swaying her hips as she went through the guests. Thanking any Spirit that would hear him, he went in quick search for Aang. It didn't take long as he saw a big group of girls surrounding him. He gave quick apologies as he made his way through the girls and got a hold of Aang.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Zuko pulled him from the girls without an answer. "I met a girl and we're going to go to her place."

"What? We've been here for like 10 minutes, you can't leave me here alone," Aang told him. "You're supposed to make sure nothing happens to me."

Zuko placed a hand on his shoulder, "Dude, you'll be fine. Just call me when you need a ride home…like in an hour or two. It will matter how long she wants to go."

"Wait, you're leaving me so you can go get laid? You've known the girl for 10 minutes Zuko, that's kind of slutty," Aang said.

"Aang, this is what normal people our age are doing. They go to parties, get drunk and have consensual sex with people they barely know. In a few days from now, you and I aren't going to be able to do these kinds of things ever again," Zuko explained to him. "So don't be afraid to do whatever you want…just don't kill anyone…or rape anyone…basically, don't do anything I wouldn't."

He could see how nervous Aang was getting, "Zuko, I don't know. I don't think I can sleep with someone I don't know, let alone have my first time with some random girl."

"Just try buddy. The night is still young…enough time to show my sister that you won't be a lonely loser all your life," Zuko brought up, knowing he had taken his sister's words to heart. "Get something to drink to relax yourself. You've got this Aang." Aang would have called after his friend, but he was pulled back into the mob of girls. True to her word, Suki was waiting by the door for Zuko. "I think this is yours."

She smiled as she took it from him, "I couldn't find her, but I'm sure she'll be fine. You ready?"

"Yeah, how far is it? We can take my car if it's too far," He suggested.

Suki laughed, "Yeah right, the last thing I need is to be kidnapped by some stranger." He rolled his eyes at her smile, "My apartment is just right around the corner, that's where we're going to get the most privacy." Zuko followed in silence as they walked the short distance to her apartment. He felt a little bad because the first thought that came to mind was how someone could live in such a rundown looking apartment. In truth, it wasn't that bad, but it was to him. They entered the elevator and she pressed the button, turning to him with a smile, "Come here." Zuko closed the distance and they shared a deep kiss, she groaned as her back hit the wall. His hand rested on her waist as their kisses got heated. They broke apart as the doors opened and he followed her out to her apartment. Pulling the keys out from her top, she unlocked the door while Zuko chuckled at the placement of the key. "I had no pockets," She told him as she pushed the door open, they went into her room and she shut the door. "Sit on the bed." He did as he was told with a smile, Zuko nearly sank into the bed it was so comfortable. Suki plugged in her lights and the room lit up with an orange glow from the small pumpkin lights strung up around her room. "I like to be festive," She informed him as she went to her dresser and pulled out a sock. Suki opened her door, putting the sock on the door knob and shut it again. If Zuko remembered correctly, that was a signal for others that the person was _entertaining_. He repositioned his throbbing erection as she turned on her music from her stereo. Zuko watched her moving her hips in a rhythmic fashion, the coins attached to her hip scarf crashing against her body. It was amazing to watch her, she quickly shook her hips, her hands up above her as her hips suddenly stopped and popped to the right. "That's all I really know," She told him, her back to him. "But I do know a couple other things."

"Like what?"

Her veil dropped from her face to the ground, "I know how to strip…take off that costume." He quickly stripped off the ninja costume, leaving him in his boxers, a little embarrassed that he pitched a tent. Suki ran her hands up her body, she reached her head and ran her fingers through her hair, her body moving seductively. Her hands traveled back down to her top and she pulled it off, a grin came over his face as it was revealed she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. Suki bent over and inch by torturous inch, she pulled down her harem pants and hip skirt. He was so happy to see her panties going down with them and her lower lips came into view as her clothes reached her ankles. It was hard to hold himself back with a sight like this before him. She returned to her vertical position, his eyes wouldn't leave her butt. Suki looked over her left shoulder to him, "How about you lose the boxers too?" Zuko pulled off his boxers, tossing them with the pile of her clothes, his erection finally free. She turned to him, her left arm covered her nipples and her right hand cupping her mound. Her eyes went from his golden pools that he called eyes down to his muscles and widened when she saw the thick erection between his legs. "Wow…" A smile came across his face, that was the usual response he received. He stood from the bed and walked over to her, Zuko turned her away from him again. His body pressed against her and his erection going between her legs, she moved her hand and enjoyed the feeling of his shaft against her aroused lips. Zuko moved her arm away and squeezed her luscious breasts, her nipples poking out between his middle and forefingers. Suki kept her eyes on the cock between her legs, "I never had anyone as big as you before."

He kissed her neck, "It's only 9 inches."

"I'm not talking about the length," She shuttered when he moved his hips, his length rubbing against her. When his head came in contact with her sensitive nub, she moaned. "Stop teasing," She hissed.

Zuko roughly squeezed her breasts, her back arched in his hands. He was happy to know she liked it a little rough. "I'll stop teasing me when you tell me what you want me to do to you."

Suki turned her face towards him, trying to let her mind escape the lust filled haze that impaired her, "When did you take control?"

"I just did," He captured her lips and she lost it, Suki couldn't stop it now, her body wanted Zuko and wanted him now. He moved them back to the bed and she laid down, he quickly positioned himself above her and stuck two fingers into her wet core. Suki moaned loudly as his fingers moved inside of her. He worked his fingers deeper into her, he was surprised that she was this tight. Zuko kissed down her stomach until her reached her bald mound. He flicked her clit with his tongue as he moved his fingers back and forth inside of her.

"Zuko! That feels so good," She squirmed under his touch, her hips moving to create more friction. Suki pulled on his hair when he slowed down his movements to tease her, but let out a loud lust filled moan when he sped back up. He knew she was close when she squeezed harder on his fingers. Zuko's lips left her nub, but his thumb quickly replaced it while he kissed back up her body. Suki pulled him into a kiss, which once it was broken, their foreheads stayed connected and she looked at him through her half lidded eyes. "I'm going to cum," Suki breathed, she held his body close to her and silenced her moan against his neck. Her hips moved against his hand as she orgasmed. Her body relaxed and she softly kissed his neck, "You're amazing with those fingers of yours Zuko." He was a little bit surprised when she pulled down her covers of her bed, Zuko lifted up his legs as she pulled it over them, leaving them in complete darkness. Zuko had many questions, but decided to keep quiet when their lips met again. Suki moved him until he was positioned between her legs, "I want you so bad right now," She whispered.

As much as he wanted to bury himself into the girl, he needed to stop himself, "Do I need protection?"

"No," She ran her fingers through his hair, "I'm good, don't make me wait anymore." Zuko moved his length to her entrance and slid in. Her grip on his hair began to hurt slightly, but was outweighed by the feeling of being inside of Suki. With the added heat from his body with hers under the blanket, it became a furnace as he started to move in her. The only words spoken between each other was her pleas for him to go harder and faster, but the rest was filled with her moans and their breathing. Suki held him closer, needing as much of his body touching hers as possible, the feeling of pleasure spiking. Their lips found each other's again, Suki's tongue wrapping around his. He slammed his hips faster into hers, she threw her head back and cried his name. Suki began to tighten around him again, which brought him even closer to his orgasm. It only took him a couple more thrusts and he let his orgasm take over with Suki reaching a mutual orgasm. He rested his head against her shoulder as he caught his breath. Zuko kissed her damp skin until her made it to her neck, then up to her mouth. Suki was more than happy to return his kiss. "How about you stay the night?" Suki mumbled against his lips.

He smiled, "Was I that good?"

"More than good," She told him. Her lips moved to his neck as she flipped them over. Zuko's head finally poked out of the covers, the cool air refreshing him. She stopped her kisses when she heard the front door open, her head poking out of the covers as well. "My roommate is home," Suki whispered, "Things might get a bit noisy."

"What do you mean?"

She tucked a strand of hair that was stuck to her face behind her ear, "If she brought someone home…well, let's just say that she's very vocal." They waited a few silent moments before she heard music being played on her side of the wall. "Yeah, she has someone."

"Do both of you like listening to music while having sex?" He asked.

"It's a house rule so that we don't have to hear each other…but that never stops her." Suki rested her head on his chest and let out a tired breath, "We could turn up the music a little bit if that will help you sleep."

Zuko breathed in her watermelon scent, "No, I think you'll be good enough." She smiled as she snuggled closer to his heated body. With the soft music playing, he had almost fallen asleep until he heard a loud moan. Her body shook with laughter, he quickly joined her, "You weren't kidding."

"It gets worse," She chuckled.

* * *

Zuko stretched his arms as he woke up from his peaceful sleep, the first thing he thought was when he got home that he was going to get a bed like this. "Good morning sleepy head," He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and saw Suki drying off her hair in her towel, "It's comfortable huh?" Zuko nodded as he sat up, he pulled the covers up and remembered that he was naked. "I have some extra guy clothes if you would like to wear them, I was close to burning your costume."

He grabbed his boxers from the floor, "You really just hate that costume, don't you?"

"I really do," She chuckled. Suki pulled a shirt from her closet, "So, I was wondering, if you had anything to do today."

Zuko pulled on his boxers, "Not to my knowledge, I'll probably have to touch base with a few people, but other than that, nothing."

"I was thinking…" Suki pulled her shirt on, "If you would like to spend the day here…with me." She looked at him to judge his reaction. "You know…if that doesn't seem too _clingy_ or anything like that."

"That sounds good to me," Zuko replied, "and I think I'll take you up on that offer on the clothes because I need to get something to eat if we're going to continue this." She tossed him a pair of shorts and a tank top. "I'm guessing this was the ex's clothes?"

Suki nodded, "Yeah, so do be afraid to keep them. So what would you like for breakfast?"

"How about some bacon and eggs?" Zuko suggested.

"We're all out of that," She said.

"How about we go get some? I'll pay," Zuko smiled. He put on his shoes and grabbed his phone, keys and wallet from his costume.

"You would really pay?" Zuko nodded, "I couldn't let you do that Zuko."

He smiled, "It really doesn't matter to me. I have enough money." Suki finally accepted. She knew that if someone really wants to pay for you, don't fight it. They walked down to the supermarket, half way there, her cheeks lit up when his arm went around her waist, "You don't mind do you?" She hid her face but shook her head. Suki knew they were way too comfortable for people who just met by a one night stand, but it didn't let it stop her from enjoying his warmth. She didn't notice Zuko look behind him for a moment and increased their speed. Walking into the supermarket, Zuko grabbed a basket, "How about you go grab a couple things of bacon while I go grab the eggs?" She nodded and he kissed her on the cheek before going over to the other side of the market. He looked over the eggs and slowly chose what he wanted, knowing he wasn't alone in the aisle. "So…you finally found me."

"You know you and Aang were not supposed to leave our sight correct?" The man asked.

Zuko placed two cartons of eggs in the basket, "Give us a break man, we just wanted to go to Jet's Halloween party…well, we crashed it, but we just wanted to have fun. You know, without G-men following us around and snapping the neck of every person that gets close to us."

"Not our problem," He responded. "Your Mother wants you two back immediately."

He turned around to face the man in a blacked out suit with matching glasses and slicked back hair, "Dude, you were my age once. I found a beautiful girl that wants to spend _all day_ having sex…how can I leave this? Aang probably returned home or found a place to stay last night and will be back before afternoon most likely. Just tell my Mom that I will be back later okay? Just do this one for me, please."

His mouth scrunched up as he rubbed his jaw, a sigh left his lips, "Fine…but we'll be keeping watch around those apartments, we still have to do our job."

"I got the bacon," They both turned to see Suki coming down the aisle and placed the bacon into the basket, "Oh, is he a friend of yours?"

"Just asking for directions," The man politely responded, "Thank you sir." He left them and quickly disappeared. Suki shrugged it off and led the way to the cashier.

* * *

Zuko put the last strip of bacon on the pile, "There, that wasn't so hard." Truthfully, it was his first time in a while that he had to make his own food, but it felt great to finally be able to do so. Suki leaned over his shoulder and looked at the food.

"That looks delicious," She licked her lips. "The eggs need a little more though…and my roommate probably won't be getting up anytime soon…"

He smiled, "What do you have in mind?" Suki answered with a kiss and pressed him up against the kitchen island. Her fingers played with the hem of his shirt before she finally pulled it off of him, tossing it to the other side of the kitchen. Suki kissed his muscular chest, down past his abdominals and started to pull down his shorts. "So this is what you wanted for breakfast?"

She stroked his cock, pressing a kiss on the side of his shaft, "What can I say? I'm more of a sausage girl." His head went back as she took him in her mouth. Suki worked half of him into her mouth and softly stroked whatever wouldn't fit. The way her tongue worked around him drove him crazy.

He felt the back of her throat and was about to moan her name, "How does it feel?" His eyes opened and turned to her as Suki looked up, both of them freaking out. He pulled up his shorts while Suki got up from the floor and wiped her mouth.

"Katara, you're up," Suki awkwardly smiled, "I didn't think you would be up for a while." Katara gave them both a smug smile, Suki knew that Katara was going to get on her ass about having sex in the kitchen…again. "Um, Katara, this is Zuko, Zuko this is my roommate Katara…" Zuko couldn't help but admire the beauty of the girl, even with the mess she called hair. He guessed the shirt she wore like a dress belonged to the man she brought home the night before.

"I guess it's great to finally meet the girl behind the voice." Suki couldn't help but snicker, though the comment was lost on Katara. "I don't know what you were saying last night, but it was pretty loud." He watched Katara's face light up like a Christmas tree. Zuko turned off the burners on the stove, "I've made enough for us and you and your…boyfriend?"

"It's not her boyfriend," Suki said with a smile, "Katara happened to do exactly what we did last night. But you see, Katara lets her guard down a bit after a couple drinks and gets very horny."

Zuko shot Suki a smile, "You weren't that different last night."

She took Zuko's hand, "Save some for Zuko and I, him and I are going to go back to my room to finish some business." Suki hurried with Zuko behind her, a giggle escaping her when he slapped her on her butt to make her go faster. Katara grabbed a bacon strip and chewed on it as she shook her head at her friend.

* * *

"Wake up," She softly whispered, Katara held a plate of bacon and eggs in front of his face, "I have breakfast." His gray eyes fluttered open and she smiled, "Good morning, I brought you some breakfast in bed." Katara set the plate in his lap as she grabbed her plate from the nightstand. "My roommate and her new boy toy made it." Aang sat up in the bed, but held the plate so it didn't fall over.

"Do you want the bacon?" He asked after he let out a tired yawn, "While I do appreciate the offer, I'm vegetarian."

She smiled as she took the strips off his plate, "A vegetarian huh? I think you're the only Fire Bender in the whole world that is a vegetarian."

Aang awkwardly laughed, "Yeah, I probably am." They ate the rest of the meal in a comfortable silence, both of them sharing occasional glances and smiles before going back to their meal. Once he finished he set his plate down and sat in silence for a couple moments, trying to find the words for what he was thinking. "So," He began, "I'm not very experienced with the day after one night stands."

Katara bit off a piece of her last piece of bacon, "Unfortunately I am. It just really matters what you thought of last night. If it was good, we can meet up again or tell each other that we will do it again, but go our separate ways. If it was bad, we can just agree that last night wasn't that good and leave it at that or be very spiteful and talk shit behind each other's back."

"You've really been on the receiving end of some bad nights huh?"

She smiled a little, "It's not that bad, just with experience between Suki and I, we have some stories."

"Well, I actually liked last night. It was the best sex I've ever had," They both laughed at the joke. "But if it's possible, I would like to see you again. Maybe even with clothes on…like on a date."

"A date huh?" She playfully thought out the idea, he seemed like a man that would bring her flowers and chocolates. "I think that could be good idea. But don't expect to get any on the first date, I'm not that kind of girl." Aang chuckled, shaking his head at her. She finished her breakfast and took both of their plates while he got dressed. He met her in the living room and she put her hands on her hips, "Leaving so soon huh?"

"I have to meet up with my friend from the party, he's probably wondering where I am by now," Aang told her, "I hope you don't think I'm running out on you or anything."

Katara patted his shoulder as she walked by him, "Don't worry yourself Aang, I'll be right back." She went back into her room, but came out almost a second later with her phone in her hand. "What's your number?" Aang took her phone and put in his number, "Do you have texting and all of that?"

"Yep," He smiled, "Just send me a message whenever you want to meet up." Katara pulled him closer and gave him a kiss, his hands resting on her waist. When the kiss was broken, they looked into each other's eyes again and their lips met again. Aang was the one to stop their kissing this time, "If this continues, I won't be able to leave."

Katara couldn't help but nearly feel him up, her hand running over his abdominals, "What if I don't want you to leave?"

"I have to, I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later Katara," Aang kissed her cheek and left. He walked, with the best of his memory, to their car. Aang grabbed the hidden key above the rear right tire and got into the car, grabbed his cell phone from the glove box. His eyes widened at the number of missed calls and texts. "I'll deal with you later, let's just hope Zuko is fine."

**-SDB**


	3. The Day After

**Thank you for all the reviews and I'll start this chapter off with doing something I haven't done since I started, answering some reviewers.  
****Jade's One of a Kind: I'm glad to know someone likes the story THAT much haha and may I say, take care of your well being too  
****Ashley Barbosa & ShadowJ: Good to see you two again and thank you Ashley  
SkorpionQueen2012: I agree, a lot of one night stands are total douchebags  
Logan1300: Thanks man!  
Mexican ninja1996: I don't think I'm _that_ good of a modern story writer, but thanks.**

**Also, if you're looking for a fantastic Zuki fic, read 'Apartment 614', it's one of my all time favorites.**

Zuko smiled as her watched her auburn hair disappear underneath the blankets, she left a slow and torturous trail of kisses down his body. "Now I know why that guy wants to keep you away from other guys." He looked down to see her teal eyes look at him through beneath the covers. "Sorry, my mind doesn't have enough blood in it to be thinking right now." She resumed her work and Zuko smiled, until his phone started vibrating. It was at least the tenth time in the last 5 minutes and he was really getting annoyed at this point. Zuko grabbed the phone off the nightstand and saw the name. "Oh shit." He answered the call, "Hey man." Her head lifted up again to stare at him, she asked him a question, but her lips still wrapped around him. He moved the receiving end away from his mouth, "I can't think straight if you do that." Zuko returned to the phone call, "Sorry, what's up?"

"Where are you? We need to get back," Aang said on the other line. "Lady Ursa won't be very happy that we left last night and didn't return."

"Dude, don't bring up my Mother right now," Zuko gripped the pillow, "Just take the car and go home, I'll be home later."

Suki's head rose off of him, "Tomorrow."

"Actually, tomorrow," Zuko corrected himself.

"What am I going to tell your-" He caught himself before he said her name, "-um, what am I going to say about your absence?"

"The G-man knows, everything will be fine, I'll see you tomorrow," Zuko ended the call before Aang could get another word out. He placed the phone back on the night table, "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry," He heard her voice from beneath the covers, "I'll make sure that you'll never want to pick up a phone when I'm touching you." Zuko prepared for what Suki was going to give him, until there was a knock on the door. Suki sighed, "Kind of busy in here Katara."

"You're not going to want to be in a little bit, my brother is coming over," The covers nearly flew off the bed as she shot up, he couldn't help but to stare at her beautiful body. She got off the bed and grabbed a robe, going for the door. Zuko quickly used the blankets to cover up his nudity as she yanked open the door.

"What do you mean he's coming over? I thought he wouldn't be coming over here while I'm here Katara, you know how awkward it is around him." Suki argued, "The last time I saw him he asked when we're going to get back together. If I see that man cry one more time I'm going to ask that someone takes away his man card, it's getting sad."

Katara gave her a shrug, "I don't know what to tell you Suki, he's just having a hard time right now. Ever since my parents kicked him out, he's not really allowed back to stay with them. He and his girlfriend just need some time apart, he'll just be here for the day…any longer and I'll actually have to hang myself."

She ran her hand through her messy hair with a groan, "How long until he gets here?"

Suki felt her blood pressure climb when she saw the nervous smile on her roommate's face, "Like…he's almost here."

She shut the door in her roommate's face, "I'm sorry, but you're going to need to get dressed."

He pulled on his boxers, "I'm guessing that these clothes are his then?"

"Yeah, but he won't recognize them, I bought them for him and he never took them with him when he left," Suki explained to him as she found a pair of bra and panties. "I'm sorry to kick you out like this Zuko, but if he even got a whiff of what went on here, he…well…he will get all emotional."

Zuko pulled on the borrowed shirt, "So let me get this straight, just in case I've missed anything. Your ex is now going out with some other girl now…but is still controlling your love life because he still cares about you?"

Suki paused for a moment, "Yep. That is basically where my life is right now…"

Zuko pulled on the shorts, though having some trouble with a still hard erection, "Well I hope everything works out."

After pulling on a suitable pair of clothes, Suki walked over to him, putting her arms around his neck, "Thank you for last night…and part of this morning," She gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Would you be up for the idea of making this a little more common for us to meet up?"

"Like as in we would meet up for booty calls?"

"Don't make me sound _too_ much like a whore," She deadpanned. "You're my 2nd one night stand, give me a break. I truly don't understand how Katara does it. What am I? Like you're 4th? 6th?"

Zuko took a moment to think about it, "Um…you're my 2nd."

"Really?" He nodded, "I truly didn't expect that."

"Well, let's just say I'm never really in a really good spot to meet girls like yourself Suki," Zuko smiled. "Here," He walked over to the white board that she had hung up on her wall, in an empty spot, he wrote his number. "Call me or text me whenever, I shouldn't be too busy. Maybe we can get to know each other too."

Suki smiled, "I would like that." She heard the front door open and Katara greet her brother, "Shit, he's here."

Zuko opened the door, to her obvious displeasure, "Well it looks like you have a nice room here Cuz'," He nearly announced. "I wish I had a nice place like you here." Suki quickly caught on as they walked out of her room. Zuko saw the dark skinned man standing by the door. He had the same eyes as Suki's roommate; his hair tied back in a wolf's tail, a broad build and was clean shaven. He was also dressed in denim jeans and a plain white shirt underneath a blue hoodie. "Oh, you have company, I'll be going then."

"Suki, who is this?" He asked, she tensed a little at the question.

"I'm Suki's cousin, Lee," Zuko told him. "I have recently moved here because my parents have passed and they never had a very good relationship with her parents, but they are the only family I have left." He noticed he was gaining an accent that he wasn't meaning to use. Zuko could tell it was horrible by the way Katara pinched the bridge of her nose.

Sokka arched a brow, "Really now?"

Katara nudged her brother, "Sokka, don't question him. How would you like it if _Lee_ questioned you about your life's story?"

"I'm just going to walk him downstairs," Suki finally spoke up. "Come on Lee."

"Wait," Sokka stopped them again, "Why do you look so familiar?" Only Zuko panicked at the questioned, he didn't think he would be recognized. "Have you been on TV or something? Or in the news? It's like, on the tip of my tongue."

Zuko shrugged, "I have one of those faces. I'll just be going now." He and Suki quickly left and got into the elevator. "Jeez, that guy is like Mr. 21 questions."

"I wonder why he thinks he's seen you before," Suki pondered as the elevator descended.

"I bet it's nothing," Zuko tried to get her mind off of the subject. He was thankful that the elevator didn't take that long, she followed him out to the sidewalk and they shared a small kiss. "I'll talk to you later?"

She smiled, "Of course." As they broke apart, neither knew that a camera had already snapped several pictures of their encounter.

* * *

Ursa waited in the driveway, her foot tapping against the cement as Aang waited in silence behind her. The SUV pulled up into the driveway, stopping in front of her and two men in suits came out of the driver and passenger seats. The man closest to her opened up the back door and let Zuko out. "Zuko Ozai Goto, what were you thinking about sneaking out like that last night? You had me worried sick." He rolled his eyes when she pulled him into a hug, but was still trying to be mad at him. "You didn't answer any of my calls, my texts, you ditched your security and I had no idea if you were dead or alive."

"Mom, I'm perfectly fine." He assured her, "I had Aang with me, not even 20 guys can stop me, with him, we're nearly unstoppable."

"It doesn't change the fact that you two are supposed to lay low for the next week, we're not supposed to draw attention while we are here," Ursa scolded him. "You know how important our security is and everyone finding out the news before it's supposed to be revealed isn't what we need."

"Mom, no one is going to recognize me and they sure as hell won't know who Aang is," Zuko argued, "We just went to Jet's Halloween party."

Ursa nodded, "I knew it, that Jet kid shouldn't be a servant, he's nothing but trouble."

"He didn't know we were there, we kind of crashed the party. We just wanted to know how the other half lives Mom, what people our age are actually going through instead of our petty problems," Zuko explained.

"Petty? Our problems aren't petty Zuko," Ursa said.

He scoffed, "Do you remember when we first found Aang? He was playing a guitar in the subways to earn money for food. All I have to do is snap my fingers and I get a personal chef who was picked out because he can cook whatever food I like. Aang hasn't had a normal life since he was 13 and I haven't have normal life at all. Why can't we just live a normal life for one night? Meet people that don't know who we are, have conversations about non-political things and not be bored to death by old men."

"I'm sorry Zuko, but this is our life," Ursa placed a sad hand on his shoulder, "It's your birthright Zuko."

A clearing of the throat stopped their conversation, "Lady Ursa, I'm sorry for the interruption, but I have the information that you wanted."

"What information do you need?" Zuko asked his Mother.

"I had them look into the girl you met last night," She told him.

Zuko turned to the dark suited man, "You told her about the girl G-man?"

"I do what I'm told to do," He simply replied. "If you would follow me, I will show you what we have come up with." He led Ursa into the house, Zuko hot on their trail with Aang following behind him. They followed them into a blacked out conference room, a projector connected to a computer sat on the desk. "Would you like anything to drink before we start this Lady Ursa?" She shook her head as she sat in the chair, smoothing out her clothes before crossing one leg over the other. The G-man picked up the wireless mouse and started the slideshow, a picture of Zuko and Suki kissing before he left, "This is Zuko leaving the apartment."

"How in the hell did you already get this set up? I literally got into your car 2 minutes after this," Zuko asked. "And why the hell were you taking photos of me?"

Ursa held up a hand, "Zuko, please, be quiet." He just rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"From our information, her name is Suki Teng. Born and raised her in Republic City, the only daughter of Jared and Rei Teng. She is from both Earth and Fire Bender families." He went to the next slide, a collage of self-shot photos from what he guessed was from whatever social media she used. "She is currently employed at the Kendo Dojo downtown and shares an apartment with Katara Kya Aqua." Aang went rigid at the name. Hoped it was another Katara that happened to live in the same apartment complex that was pictured before. When the next slide came up, his face went white. It was a picture of both girls together, "Neither has a prior conviction, not even a parking ticket. Both are known acquaintances of the servant known as Jet, while Miss Teng knows Jet as a friend, Miss Aqua knows Jet as an ex-boyfriend."

Ursa shifted her weight, "While I do enjoy the fact that you have a lot of information, why do I need to know about this other girl?"

"Because that is who Aang had spent the night with," All eyes turned to the nearly red faced bender. "I thought it would be easier to bring it up now instead of later."

He hid his face, "Can we just continue on with this?" The rest of the slideshow went by quickly and Aang quickly left afterwards with Zuko following him. He called his name a couple times until Aang turned back towards him, "What Zuko? I'm already embarrassed enough that people, whose names I cannot even remember, know about my newly acquired sex life, not to mention your mother now knows, but I don't need you making fun of me for it Zuko."

Zuko put his arm around Aang's shoulders as they walked down the hall, "You're misinterpreting what I'm going to say buddy. I'm proud of you."

"Wait, say what?" Aang asked in confusion.

"You finally listened to me, you met a girl and by the sound of it," Aang hung his head again, "You did a very great job at it. You know you're like my little brother Aang and that's why I'm proud of you. Katara is absolutely gorgeous man. How was it?" Aang was silent, still feeling embarrassed about the situation. "Come on man, I know you want to brag about it, because I want to brag about being with Suki."

He sighed, "Fine, it was amazing. She wants to see me again."

"That's good, Suki wants to do the same, maybe we can double date," Zuko suggested.

Aang stopped, "No way, we're not double dating Zuko. They cannot know that we know each other. I don't need you telling Katara things about me…and I kind of told her that I was a Fire Bender."

He shrugged, "It's kind of the truth."

"Zuko, who knows what they will do when they find out about us, you know what your Father told us. They could go to the news, spread gossip about us, try to get money from you guys," Aang nearly panicked but quickly controlled himself. "If your family goes down because of this…then whose going to be able to support my family Zuko? You should have seen my Dad when he found out they were able to have a full meal for the first time since I was born…"

"Aang…the worst that happens with this situation is a couple months of bad press. You have nothing to worry about what's going to happen with my family. Your mother will get the treatment she needs, no one will be able to stop that from happening," Zuko assured him.

Aang took a deep breath, "Everything will change if they find out Zuko…Katara cannot find out that I'm the Avatar."

* * *

"We need to talk Sokka," He turned to look at his sister as she came into the living room. Katara looked down the hall to make sure Suki's door was shut before she continued speaking. "You need to stop butting into Suki's love life, you're with Yue now. Even if you and Yue are fighting at the moment, it doesn't mean you can dictate what she does and doesn't do."

"Okay," Sokka replied, turning back to the TV.

"Okay? That's it?" He simply nodded. "What happened to the Sokka that would nearly go nuts because he found out that Suki was seeing a guy?"

"It's what you said," Sokka said, "I'm with Yue now…I shouldn't be getting into Suki's business and I shouldn't be trying to get back with her. Especially when you almost call out her name during sex…" Katara covered up her gasp, though held in a laugh when she thought about how pissed Yue most likely was, "…and you should probably pay more attention to your relationship when your girlfriend calls out _her_ ex-boyfriend's name." The humor of the situation quickly disappeared at her brother's somber tone.

Katara sat down next to Sokka, "I'm sorry Sokka…that must be horrible."

"Better than catching her cheating on me," He muttered. "She insists she was only fantasizing, but it's still a big blow to my ego."

Katara softly patted his shoulder, unclear what her next words of encouragement should be. "Um, I'm sure you're a…_great lover_ Sokka. But this is a wake-up call for you and Yue. You need to put 100% of your romantic interest in her, no more looking at other girls or hung up on ex-girlfriends. That's why she's fantasizing. You'll have to have a big talk about this, but I'm sure you two can get through it without too many problems."

"Thanks Sis," Sokka spoke after a quiet moment. He looked over to her, "So speaking about a love life, how's yours going?" Her cheeks lit up as she was reminded of Aang, she mentally cursed when he saw her blush. "That must be good."

Katara pulled at her hair out of nerves, "I don't think you want to hear about it Sokka."

Sokka sighed, "It was another one night stand wasn't it?" Her eyes went to the floor, her chocolate locks still between her fingers. "Just another guy who just wants to sleep with you and leave…"

"Aang is different," Katara spoke up, "We're going to see more of each other."

"That's what every guy says Katara, I bet he also told you he was a virgin," Sokka scoffed. Her face told it all, "Spirits Katara…how can you let a guy do this to you? While I may not be the best person to be giving advice on relationships, I don't want to see my little sister sleeping with a bunch of guys, especially when you get drunk you have a one track mind."

"I truly believe that Aang is different. He was sweet and kind…though he left quickly because he said he needed to meet his friend…but I have his phone number and it's in this area code," Katara argued, unsure whether she was trying to convince her brother or herself.

He rolled his eyes, "Katara I know all the tricks in the book. The dude just wanted to get into your pants."

Katara grabbed her phone, "I'll prove you wrong." She searched for his number and called it. Pressing it against her ear, her heart pounded against her chest as her brother watched her. Katara felt a glimmer of hope when it started ringing, at least it wasn't it wasn't a disconnected phone or a rejection hotline. The time came when she heard someone pick up the phone on the other end.

"Hello?" She smiled, it was him!

"Aang?" Katara barely held in her excitement when she spoke. "It's Katara."

"Oh, hey Katara, I thought there was some unwritten rule that you have to wait a couple days to call someone after you got their number or is that a joke?" Aang asked.

Katara couldn't help the grin that spread even further across her face, she stuck her tongue out at her brother as she went back towards her room, "It's more of a man rule, but since I'm girl, it's perfectly fine. I was just wondering if I could take you up on that deal about being around each other with our clothes on."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well," She laid down on her bed, "I was thinking maybe you can come over and we can get to know each other…maybe watch a couple movies, you could meet my roommate Suki, she's pretty cool."

There was a couple moments of silence on his side, but to her it was ages, "Okay, when do you want to meet up?"

"When's the soonest you can come?"

"I could come over tonight," He suggested.

Katara smiled, thinking about Sokka's face when she sees Aang walk through the door, "That's perfect with me. What do you think about having another _sleep over_?"

"Um…well…uh, well…" Katara held in her laugh at how nervous he sounded. "If that's, uh, what you want. I'll be there around 9, is that okay?" She looked over at her clock, seeing that it was only 6 hours away.

"Sounds perfect, I can't wait. See you then," She hung up and bit her bottom lip as a wave of excitement went through her body. Katara hopped off the bed and walked down the hall, but Suki pulled open her door.

"Katara, can you get me a drink," She asked.

Katara gave a look, "Can't you just get it yourself?" Suki nodded towards the living room where her brother still was, "Oh relax, he isn't going to do anything to you. He told me he's done with getting into your life Suki; he's going to work on his relationship."

"Thank the Spirits," She sighed, but with that off her mind, Suki had time to read her face, "What are _you_ so happy about?"

She forgot about her smile, "Well, Aang, the guy who was here with me last night, is coming over later tonight. I think you'll like him; he's not like the others. Hopefully you'll be seeing a lot of him in the future here." Katara continued on down the hall as Suki turned towards her whiteboard.

* * *

Aang walked into the dining room to see Zuko and his sister eating lunch. Zuko looked up from his plate to see the big smile on Aang's face, "What are you so happy about?"

"When isn't he happy?" Azula muttered as she read her book while blindly, but gracefully, feeding herself.

He held up his phone, "She called. She wants to see me tonight."

"Who called? Your left hand?"

Zuko gave his sister a look before looking back at Aang, "I don't think that's a good idea Aang. You even said that you didn't want her knowing that you're the Avatar, the more you see her, the better chance she's going to have of knowing."

"Not to mention that she'll find out in about a week," Azula added, surprising Zuko that she could actually say something that wasn't mean towards Aang. "Wait until that other girl finds out who _you _are Zuzu. The press is going to have a field day with that."

"I want to see her Zuko, she's literally the best I will ever get. I'm only saying that because I know Azula would have said it before me," Aang added.

Azula smiled, "You know, I take back anything back I've said about him, he's doing my job perfectly."

"I don't care if it's only going to be a temporary thing and maybe it's because she was my first…but I want to be with Katara," He continued. "And by those pictures they showed, you seemed to really like Suki or you wouldn't have stuck around to make everyone breakfast."

"Zuko nearly bought the first girl he had sex with an island, so don't be surprised that he would want to stick around with the second girl to touch his penis," She mocked. "Hopefully he doesn't ask this one to marry him."

Zuko's phone interrupted his sister from continuing to dig up his past. He pulled his phone out and quickly answered, "Hello?"

"Zuko?"

_Speak of the Devil_. "Hey Suki," Aang smiled as Azula arched a brow. "What's up?"

"Well I wanted to apologize for having to kick you out today because of my ex, I know it's not the most attractive thing ever," She ranted. "I was wondering if you were still free tonight, maybe I can make it up to you…I promise I won't have any more of my past come knock at the door."

Zuko's eyes met with Aang's, a big grin on his nodding head. "I don't know Suki, there are some things I should get done…"

"Oh…okay," Her demeanor totally shot, "I get it…totally. Sorry, I should have realized. Maybe some other time…or something…"

Escaping the judgmental eyes, Zuko walked down the hall, "Trust me, I want to see you Suki, I just can't."

She sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just that the guy that Katara brought over last night is apparently going to come over tonight and I kind of wanted to show you off like she is going to do with him. It's really petty and I know it doesn't help show my life isn't messed up…"

"I'll be there." Zuko answered.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I can always postpone what I have to do, it's not too important," '_Aang is already close to a Master anyways_' He finished in his mind. "I would like to get to know you more anyways and I already told you I would spend the whole day with you, so I'll have to keep that promise. What time should I come over?"

"How about around 9?" Suki asked.

"Sounds good, I'll see you then."

"Wait, before you go," She stopped him, "I just wanted to say…thanks for not being one of those guys Zuko…I know I'm kind twisting your arm to have you come, but-"

He interrupted her, "Suki, I understand. We can talk about it later, okay?"

A smile came across his face when he heard her attempt to suppress a chuckle, "Okay, see you later Zuko." He hung up his phone and sighed. Both he and Aang would have to find an excuse to sneak out again. His eyes lit up when the perfect plan came into his mind.

**Thank you all for reading**

**-SDB**


	4. The Princess Bride

**Thanks for all reviews guys and gals, it's time to answer some more reviews! By the way, my LONG one shot 'The Cycle' is out, it's a Zuki pairing and I hope you like it (btw, small lemon):  
****Kataang4life: Thank you and I think Aang is happy he's the Avatar in this fic also  
****Ashley Barbosa: Sorry I didn't update that fast and thanks, a lot of people seem to enjoy my modern fics  
****Logan1300: The reason why this is going out so fast is because, like The Fight for Ember Island, I plotted out A LOT of the story before the first chapter went out  
****CloudMinded013: Psh, don't tell me what to do...of course I'll keep updating :D  
****kataang21: One of the best modern AU's you've read? Damn, I should get some kind of golden plaque for this.  
****child who is cool: great review  
****ShadowJ95: Hate to break it to you, it's going to be depressing the rest of the whole story  
****Guest 1: Gracias**  
**Mexican Ninja 1996: I know Apartment 614 is a way better Modern fic writer than I am.  
****idstealer000: you're damn right it's getting good :)  
****Guest 2: My next update is...now  
****Jade's One of a Kind: You'll just have to see :)  
****BelieveinLov3: Yes, Aang and Zuko both know they're going to the same place...as you'll see below  
****WhenIAmGone: You want to know what happens next? Well Zuko falls for Katara and Aang falls for Suki and they have a fourway in the living room...how's that for some good plot?  
****31Bravo & robertdrogen418: Thank you both for your reviews and here is the new chapter**

"And I'm just supposed to lie for you two?" The G-man asked, lowering his sun glasses down to look at them, his hard green eyes looking at them. "I already covered for you and my pay check isn't paid by you Zuko."

"But it's paid by a Goto," Zuko pointed out, "It's not like I'm trying to get you to commit treason here. I told my Mom that Aang and I are going to the coast for the night. All you have to do is nod your head if she asks if we went to the coast. Why is this so hard?"

"Because your Father threatened to put my nuts in the vice if you're out sleeping around town again," The G-man replied. "You getting laid is not worth your Father chewing my ass out, firing me and having me black listed. Do you know what I did before this Zuko? I did security for a underground research facility…do you know how disorienting it is to come out tired and see that it's the middle of the day?"

Zuko rolled his eyes, "I'm sure it's very hard, but my parents will not find out about this. If they do, I'll take all the blame."

He let out an angry sigh, "You tell me that every time Zuko, but I never really believe you."

"But every time I say that, we never get caught do we?" Zuko questioned. The G-man didn't answer; all he did was shake his head in anger. He patted him on the shoulder, "Thanks man, I knew I could count on you."

The G-man held out a hand, "If you're going to do this, we have to set out some rules. You must answer every call I give you. If I call you and you don't pick up, we'll burst into that apartment. Your parent's rules still apply also. Don't go telling these girls who you are and no committing crimes. If we sense that you are in any danger, we will intervene."

"Oh yeah, because I'm going to get my butt kicked by a girl who wants to sleep with me," Zuko answered sarcastically.

"Well Katara is a Pro-Bender Zuko, she is really strong," Aang suggested. Zuko shot him a look, instantly shutting him up.

"Do you understand the rules?" The G-man asked. Both nodded. "Both phones on, ringers turned up, got it?" They nodded again. "Go." He rolled up his window and both of them turned to the apartment. While the sky was still a little light, the sun had set a while ago.

"Go in first," Zuko told him, "It would look weird if I walked in with you." Aang nodded and started to go across the street, "And remember, we don't know each other!"

"I remember," Aang called back at him. He walked into the building, hitting the button for the elevator, it opened instantly. Pressing her level, he waiting as the elevator climbed before the doors opened. It took him a moment to try to remember her apartment number, but he finally found it and knocked. The door was pulled open quickly and Katara's smiling face appeared, she wore an apron over her usual clothes. "Hey Katara."

She pulled him in for a kiss, which he quickly accepted, "My favorite recently deflowered Fire Bender, you have no idea how glad I am to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too," Katara pulled him into the apartment. He first saw the man sitting on the couch, he looked around their age. Aang assumed he must be the brother that Zuko was talking about.

"Sokka, this is Aang, Aang, this is my brother Sokka," Katara introduced them.

Sokka got up off the couch and shook Aang's hand, "I won't lie, this is kind of weird."

"Why's that?" Aang asked.

"Because I don't usually get introduced to my sister's one night stands," Katara smacked her brother. "Ow! What? It's the truth."

"Doesn't mean you have to say it Sokka," Katara said through her teeth.

Aang just smiled awkwardly, "I really don't know the procedure with this. I've never been put in this situation before. Is it usually common for people who have sex to meet siblings the next meeting?"

"No, it's just that he happened to be here," Katara told him. "He's actually about to leave."

"Well I'm glad I was here for this awkward moment. If you hurt my sister Aang, I'll make sure you'll pay, you got that?" Sokka warned him as Katara started to push him out the door.

"All I want to do is make your sister happy," Aang told him as Katara pulled the door open which so happened to reveal Zuko.

"Oh hey Lee," Sokka said, "You here to see Suki?"

Zuko remembered that he picked the ridiculous name as a cover, "Uh, yes, I am." There was that stupid accent again. "She's here right?"

"Yes she is," Katara butted in, "But Sokka is going, see ya, hope everything goes well." She shoved him out finally and pulled Zuko in, "Bye Sokka." Katara shut the door and sighed with relief, "Why do you have to use an accent with my brother? It sounds like you're trying to be Swedish and Russian at the same time." Aang couldn't help but chuckle at how stupid his friend was when it came to creating a cover. "Suki, your man is here." Both boys watched as Suki came out of her room, dressed in a pair of short shorts and a tank top. Aang was surprised that she looked even more beautiful in person. Zuko was a lucky guy…but Aang knew he was luckier.

The auburn haired girl smiled, "Glad you can make it Zuko."

"Anyways, Suki, this is Aang, Aang this is my roommate and best friend Suki," Katara made the second introduction. Suki gave him a small wave while Aang gave her a nod.

"So you're the guy that was making Katara make that much noise last night," Aang's face went completely red, "I'm glad someone could make Katara be that loud. This is the guy who you're going to have to compete against in making noise tonight." She nodded towards Zuko. "Aang, Zuko. Zuko, Aang."

They both shook hands, "Nice to meet you Aang."

"Nice to meet you too Zuko…or should I call you Lee?"

They all broke out in laughter at the joke, the girls going to their respective men, "Good to know we're going to get along."

* * *

Aang chewed on the dry cookie that Katara had made, her big blue eyes stared at him in anticipation to hear his judgment. "It's great," He told her, "You did a really good job." A smile spread across her face and she kissed him on his cheek.

"I'm glad you like them," Katara tried to contain her glee. She looked over to Suki and Zuko, "What do you two think?"

They both shared a look, "It's good Katara, great job. You're getting better." She felt her heart elate as she went over to the kitchen, not noticing all of them spitting out the cookie into napkins.

"Is she trying to kill us?" Zuko whispered into Suki's ear.

"I'm still trying to figure that out," She said back.

"Who wants brownies?" Both of the boy's eyes went wide at the question.

Suki turned back towards the kitchen, "Katara, I think we're good on sweets Hun. Let's just watch some movies." They both silently thanked her as Katara came back into the living room. All the light in the sky had disappeared by now, leaving the two 'couples' in the glow of the television set. The girls had curled up to their respective partners, Katara sneaking a couple kisses while Suki had Zuko in a few hot make out sessions.

Katara smiled as she snuggled closer to Aang, "I love 'The Princess Bride'. I know almost every line." Her favorite part of the movie had finally come, "'Oh, Wesley, will you ever forgive me?'"

"'What hideous sin have you committed lately?'" Katara was more than shocked that Aang knew this movie, it wasn't exactly what she thought was his kind of movie.

"'I got married. I didn't want to – it all happened so fast.'"

"'Never happened.'"

"'What?'"

"'Never happened.'"

"'But it did I was there. This old man said 'man and wife.'"

"'Did you say 'I do'?'"

"'Um no…we sort of skipped that part.'"

"'Then you're not married. You didn't say it; you didn't do it. Wouldn't you agree your Highness?'"

"Jeez you two," Suki interrupted their quoting. "When are you sending out the wedding invitations?"

Zuko smiled and pressed his head against hers, "Well I would hope if they're getting married that I'm the best man and you're the maid of honor."

She got up off the couch, pulling Zuko with her, "I'll leave you with the movie and I'm taking my man to my room. Night you two."

"Night Suki," Katara said. Aang and Zuko sharing a nod before they disappeared down the hall. "I didn't exactly think you liked this movie."

He smiled, "I love this movie. I remember watching it as a little kid. I use to watch it when we went to my grandma's house and it was the only one she had. Well she did get a couple more one year, but I really only watched this one until I really started practicing my bending and playing the guitar."

"You can play the guitar?"

Aang nodded, "Yeah, it was really a way of getting what I needed."

"Something to keep you busy?" She chuckled.

His thoughts went back to spending hours in the subway playing to put food on his family's table, "Something like that…" Aang remembered how peaceful things were when he played. He momentarily forgot the problems, the struggles and the hunger in his stomach.

"Hey," He was brought out of his thoughts. Her hand was cupping his cheek as she looked up at him, "Are you okay? You look kind of sad."

Aang sadly smiled, "I'm fine, just thinking about the past."

"How about I make you think about something a little happier?" Katara kissed him, pulling him down onto her as she lay back on the couch. He pressed his body against hers, the pleasure flowing through their bodies. "Want to move this to my room?" She whispered.

His hand slowly traveled up against her smooth skin, her shirt traveling with it. "No…I think we're perfect right here."

* * *

"Zuko," He stirred slightly, but fell back asleep. "Zuko," Zuko groaned at the persistence, slowly feeling himself wake up. "Come on Zuko, wake up," He finally recognized the voice as Suki's. It was mostly proven when her hand grabbed his lower region. "I have to go to work and I want to get some morning sex." He opened his eyes to see Suki straddling him naked, "Good morning sunshine, now come on, work with me here." With the view she gave him, it didn't take too long. Suki maneuvered him and slowly sank down on top of him, her eyes shut and her bottom lip between her teeth. "I'll never get used to that," She breathed as she began to slowly move, not wanting to make too much noise. Now fully awake, Zuko admired the goddess as she rocked her body against him. He couldn't imagine anything more beautiful. Pushing himself up, he got a closer look at her. She opened her lust filled eyes and leaned forward to meet his lips. No words were needed to explain what it was between them at the moment. This was no longer a one night stand nor a booty call. Her eyes opened to meet his, but closed immediately when she felt his thumb rub her jewel. "Zuko," She whined, the man truly knew how to pleasure her. With the slow pace they moved together, it took a little longer to build up the orgasm both were trying to achieve, but the built up pleasure was worth the wait. Suki muffled her moan against his hair and they fell back on the bed. "Want to share a shower?" She asked. Zuko answered her with a kiss. Suki pulled him off the bed with her and checked the hallway before they both quickly went across the hall to the bathroom. The shower went quicker than either of them expected, Suki was a saddened that they had to end it. He was the first back to the room and started to collect his clothes when his phone went off. Grabbing it out of his pants he immediately answered when he saw who that caller was.

"See? I answered it, no need to burst through the door," Zuko said in a low voice, not knowing if Suki had joined him in the room or not. "What's up G-man?"

"Your presence is needed at the Palace. It seems your Uncle's illness has worsened. It seems that the transfer of power may come a little sooner than previous seen," He explained. "We're waiting to take you there immediately."

"I'll be down there in a second." He told them, shutting his phone. Suki shut the door behind her and Zuko started to get dressed. "Well I guess it's great timing, I have to get out of here also."

She grabbed some underwear from her dresser, "Busy day?"

"It seems like it's going to be that way," Zuko pulled on his shirt. He went over and gave Suki a kiss on the cheek, "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"You better," Suki chuckled before pulling him back for a full kiss. "Until next time," They couldn't help but share another kiss before Zuko left her room. Walking out into the living room, he saw Aang sitting on the couch.

Zuko tossed him the keys quickly, "Uncle has gotten worse, I have to go with the G-man. Stay here as long as you want." Katara came out of the kitchen with what seemed to be leftovers from the other morning in Tupperware containers. He could at least take solace in the fact that he wouldn't get poisoned with Katara's cooking. "You two have fun now, if you make any more noise, you might get kicked out." She rolled her eyes and purposely bumped into him.

"Shut up and get out of here," Katara told him, he didn't take her serious with the smile on her face.

"See ya you two," He called as he went out of the apartment. Zuko's mind switched to focusing on his Uncle and quickly made his way down to the ground floor. The G-man flocked by two other agents behind him, were standing on the path waiting for him. "How is he?"

"He's fine, but your Father and Mother would not like to take any chances to make sure he has emotional support," The G-man explained. The agents followed him to the SUV and opened the door for him. He climbed into the back and the agents soon followed. Zuko was too focused on the situation to notice Suki watching from the balcony by the elevator.

* * *

The doors swung open for him as he quickly walked into the room. His sister was, again, reading her book as she sat in the sitting room. "Where are Father and Mother?"

"Father had something to take care of, Mother is with Uncle," Azula told him, not looking away from her book. "Don't worry dumb-dumb, Uncle is going to be fine. He just has a bad cough, the doctors says he will be fine in a week."

"He's been sick for two months Azula," Zuko argued, "A bad cough isn't a good sign."

Azula flipped the page, "I'll handle Uncle's situation my way, you handle it your way Zuko."

"Never heard of anyone reading 'Fifty Shades of a Fire Bender' to keep your mind off of a possible family death," He mumbled as he walked to the door. Zuko softly knocked before getting the confirmation to come in. Opening the door, he was greeted to the sickly coughs of his Uncle. Ursa sat on the side of the bed next to him.

Iroh looked over to him, "Ah Zuko, it's great to see you again."

"Sorry for having to call you back from the coast honey," Ursa apologized, "But it wouldn't be the same if you came."

Zuko smiled, "It's fine, it's just good to see that Uncle is doing good."

Iroh put his hand over Ursa's, "Would you mind if Zuko and I had a moment?" She nodded and got off the bed, kissing her son on his head before shutting the door behind her. Zuko took a seat next to the bed as Iroh broke into another coughing fit before taking a drink of his tea. He had no doubt that he had made that himself, Iroh would never let anyone make his tea for him even if he was one handed. "How have you been Nephew?"

"I've been good Uncle," Zuko said, "Aang is almost a master Fire Bender now, he's a very determined guy Uncle."

"That's good to hear Zuko, but I was actually talking about the girl you were seeing."

He rubbed his neck nervously. Zuko couldn't believe that someone would tell his Uncle about that, "I don't think you really want to know about that Uncle."

Iroh sipped on his tea again, "Oh, on the contrary Nephew, I would love to know. Ever since you've found the Avatar, you and I haven't had much time to talk to each other. The last time I heard you were involved with a girl, it was that sweet tea waitress."

"What I had with Jin is completely different than what is happening right now," Zuko told him. "Hopefully it won't end the same…"

"So, tell me about this girl Zuko."

A smile came to his face, "Her name is Suki. She teaches at the Kendo Club downtown. She can't bend, but I guess it wouldn't make a difference either way."

Iroh nodded, "Does she know about who you are?"

Zuko slumped in his seat, "No…I'm still trying to figure out a way to tell her so she doesn't freak out."

"Telling a girl that you're in line to be the most powerful man in the country isn't exactly easy Zuko," Iroh chuckled, but ended it with a cough. "But that is what I wanted to talk to you about. As you know, next week I'm supposed to step down as the King and give my position to your Father, my Brother, Ozai, which would make you a Prince." Zuko nodded. "I fully trust Republic City and the rest of this glorious nation under your Father's rule…but one day Zuko, you're going to be in his position and gain control as King. I know what I'm saying is obvious, but I have a point Zuko. When you become the ruler, when I'm long gone, you're going to have many questions, things that even I cannot answer. I want you to realize Zuko that no matter the situation, the force against you or even the overwhelming odds…you're a Goto Zuko, you can do it. Do you understand Zuko?"

"Vaguely Uncle…" Zuko was a little confused on the point of the conversation.

Iroh had another coughing fit before calming himself, "Now, on that note, I wanted to also tell you that I'm stepping down from my position a little earlier than expected." He cleared his throat, "You're going to be _Prince_ Zuko…by tomorrow."

"You're stepping down _tomorrow_?"

He nodded, "First thing in the morning. Keeping up with this job isn't allowing me to properly recover and I'm getting pretty old Zuko."

"You're only 65 Uncle, Azulon was 95 when he passed and gave you the throne. You still have plenty of years ahead of you. I can see you living past 110 Uncle," Zuko foresaw, "You have been getting healthier, ever since you dropped that major weight a couple years ago."

"Either way," Iroh stopped him, "I'm going to step down and you're going to have to explain to that girl fast about who you are _Prince _Zuko. It will be a little hard to hide your identity when your face is going to be plastered on the news for the next week."

"I understand Uncle," Zuko replied. "I'll somehow try to maneuver in that I'm the Prince while I'm still trying to get to know her."

Iroh chuckled, catching his sarcasm, "Always been the optimist Prince Zuko, now, how about we play a game of Pai Sho?"

"I think I'm set Uncle," He stood up from his chair, "But you know who would love to play with you? Azula. Let me go get her. It was nice to see you again Uncle." Zuko quickly left the room. Azula looked up from her book as he shut the door behind him, "Uncle would like to see you."

* * *

"Come on," Katara smiled as she dragged him along. "This is going to be fun."

Aang looked around him, the crowds of people, the fried food smell hanging in the air and the flashing lights going off every second didn't seem fun to him, "What did you call this place again?"

"It's a fair Aang," She laughed, "How have you never been to one or even heard of one before?"

"I grew up poor," Aang answered honestly. "But ever since then, I've lived a kind of sheltered life. Never really any time for things like…this." His eye caught a man holding at least 4 Deep-Fried Twinkies.

"Being poor isn't exactly uncommon here Aang," She told him, her arms around his left arm as they slowed their pace. "You know, this is our first official date."

He smiled, Aang enjoyed the sound of that, "I feel like I should have paid."

"A girl has to pay once in a while," She said, her eyes wide with excitement as she enjoyed the sights that made Aang want to go back and scrub his skin with steel wool. Even the small one bedroom house that he shared with his family didn't put him off this bad. "If you really feel bad for it, I'll happily let you pay for the next one if this one goes well." Katara held on tighter to him, "Oh look! A haunted house, come on!" With no say in the matter, Aang went along with her and entered the cart along with Katara. The man who ran the ride, who looked _very_ happy to be at his job at the moment, pressed the bar down to keep them in the ride. He quickly read over the rules of the ride in his bored monotone voice before pulling the lever to start the ride. As they entered the house, Aang created a small flame in his hand to see. She quickly put it out, "You're ruining the fun. The point is to _not _see the people coming." The only sounds in the haunted house through the ride were the 'scary' noises and Katara's screams as she clung onto him. While he enjoyed the close proximity to the Water Bender, he didn't find fear in any of the jump scares. The cart finally stopped and they got out, "I'm sorry if I was screaming in your ear."

"It's fine, I only need one ear," She nudged him, making him laugh. "I didn't expect you to be scared that easily. You must hide your fear when you're in the ring."

"A team of Pro-Benders aren't scary, things popping out from the darkness and yelling are _extremely_ scary." She elaborated. "Things must be easy for Fire Benders, they have constant access to their element."

Aang shrugged, "Fire Bending isn't really what it's cracked up to be." He eyed a game where some kids were shooting a stream of water into a small target. "How about we play that?"

"We can't, well, _I _can't. No Water Benders can play because it would be cheating." Katara told him.

"Then I'll win you something," Aang told her. He walked up to an empty stool and sat down at the current game ended.

"And it looks like the man in lane 1 has won once again," Aang looked down the line to see the cocky smile on the man who had won, the kids playing beside him left with their heads hung. The announcer looked down the line, "Ah, would you like to play new comer?" Aang nodded, "Now, are you a Water Bender?"

Aang created a small fire in his hand, "Fire Bender."

The man nodded, "Okay, how about you come down the line." Aang took one of the previously occupied seats. "Now, all you have to do is get your gauge to hit the top before anyone else and you'll win a prize."

He spotted a plush toy flying bison, "How many times do I need to win to get that?"

"You need to win as many times as me," He looked to the current 'champion'. "But it will be impossible because no one can beat me."

Aang examined the water gun, "Well, this doesn't look too hard to do."

"I'll tell you what newbie," The man used a condescending tone with him, "If you can beat me, I'll let you have my wins and take that toy home."

Aang nodded, "Sounds good to me." The announcer started the game and both of them shot the water. The man already pulled ahead of him, Aang noticed his stream was bigger than his. Assuming that they had evenly matched guns, it could only mean that the man was hiding the fact that he was a Water Bender. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly towards the man's gun, freezing up his gun. His smile left his face as the water stopped flowing and Aang pulled ahead to win. The man slapped his gun, as if it were going to fix it and Aang melted the ice.

"There is no way you could have won, you must have cheated." He threatened.

The announcer checked his gun, "Your gun is working perfectly sir and there is no way he could have cheated." He grabbed the big flying bison plush and handed it to Aang, "Congratulations sir." He thanked him and walked over to Katara who was in shock.

"This is for you," Aang handed her the plush.

"How did you do that?"

"Maybe a Water Bender was watching over me," He joked as they walked away.

* * *

Suki entered the apartment with a sigh. Her mind was so focused on what Zuko was doing this morning, she had taken a shot from a kendo sword to her shoulder. She rolled her neck while massaging the injured shoulder as she shut the door behind her. "Rough day?" She looked at Katara who was sitting on the couch with a giant bison plush in her lap.

"Yeah, a little, what's with the stuffed animal?" She asked, going into the kitchen. Suki heard the school girl giggle and knew the blush that came with it.

"Aang won it for me at the fair," Katara told her as she came out with a beer. "He had never been to one before, so we went there for a date."

She collapsed on the couch with a sigh, "Good to hear Tara."

She twisted her mouth at her friend, "What's wrong Suki? Missing your boy toy?"

"No…but it does involve him," Suki said before taking a long drink, "When I left, I was trying to catch up with him to give him another good bye kiss…but I saw him talking to this guy that was 'asking for directions' in the market a when we made breakfast. Then he was ushered into a blacked out SUV. I can't get my mind off of it, should I be worried about whom I'm sleeping with. I mean, I should have had him worn a condom in case of STDs, but what if he's mixed up in some business that could put me in danger?"

Katara laughed, "What? Like Zuko is some Mafia prince? Just relax Suki, I'm sure he has a legitimate excuse for what happened. Maybe his family was picking him up for a wedding or something and he just didn't want you to meet his family at the market."

"Whatever," She mumbled before taking another drink. A silence fell upon on them as she watched TV before realizing a pair of eyes were on her. Suki slowly looked over to see Katara's big blues on her with a giant smile. "Okay, I'll bite. What did you and Aang do today?" She quickly told the story of what happened at the fair, the haunted house, the game and even a sunset ride on the Ferris wheel where they kissed. Suki hadn't seen Katara this happy in a long time. While she was happy for her happiness, she also felt the need to choke her to death. The last thing she needed was another Ty Lee in her life. "Well that sounds like a great date Tara."

She frowned, "Come on Suki, be a little bit happier. If you really want to know more about Zuko, why don't you look him up? If there is anything bad or horrible about him, then you'll know."

"Maybe…or I could just get drunk and bitch about it some more," Suki suggested.

"Or that," Katara replied with a chuckle.

-**SDB**


	5. The Big Reveal

**Here is the next chapter and you know what that means, lets respond to some reviews:  
****child who is cool: Thanks!  
****Logan1300: you're about to find out  
****kataang21: Thanks for catching that, hopefully it won't happen again  
****WhenIAmGone: Maybe I'll do something like that for kicks and giggles sometime...like...probably never haha  
****CloudMinded013: They're about to  
****ShadowJ95: The chapters are about 4000 words, that's purdy big as it is man haha  
****Guest1: Yeah, Zuko is definitely in trouble with Suki...kind of...  
****OTR: Here's more!  
****Guest2: Here's the update and thanks for calling me gorgeous ;)**

Zuko took a couple deep breaths, knowing that after today, he would be in the spot light forever. He knew would have to deal with Suki's anger and surprise after, but he tried to push that in the back of his mind. "Zuko," He turned to see Aang coming into the room, his Uncle following behind him. "Are you ready?"

"Kind of," Zuko answered truthfully. "I'm just unsure about becoming _Prince_ Zuko…"

"You'll do fine Nephew," Iroh assured him. "But, I have a feeling that this isn't about becoming the Prince."

"This has nothing to do with Suki…I just keep thinking about when my time comes to be the King." Zuko said. "How will I be able to live up to the 'Dragon of the West' or even my own Father?"

Iroh placed a calming hand on his Nephew's shoulder, "Zuko, you don't need to worry about that now. As Prince, you will be taught everything the King needs to do and what is expected of you. We're not going to throw you into shark infested water with any knowledge Zuko. When you become King, the world will be different Zuko and it's impossible to compare our accomplishments to each other. But I do expect you to do the best you can. Do you understand?"

Zuko was still a little high strung about the whole situation, but he nodded. At least it was one more thing he didn't have to worry about at the moment. "How much longer do we have?"

Aang looked at his phone, "Um, about 10 minutes."

"I need to make a call," He said, searching his many pockets for the device. Once he finally found it, he pulled it out and dialed Suki's number. At least telling her about what was happening would make him feel a little better.

The call went through and there was a brief silence before he heard her voice, "Hey."

"Uh hey Suki…there is something I would like to talk to you about," Zuko remembered to take calming breaths.

"I would have to say the same, like why you got into a blacked out SUV with a bunch of men in suits," She said.

He rubbed his eyes, "You saw that…great. Well that has to do with what I'm going to tell you. I can assume that you can see a relationship with me as I do with you."

"Not if I can't trust you Zuko."

"You can trust me…it's just that I wasn't allowed to tell you…I wasn't allowed to tell anyone Suki," Zuko assured her. "You really weren't part of the plan. I wasn't supposed to meet you and then develop feelings for you…but I did and I'm happy for that. But this could be the thing that drives you away from me."

"Just tell me what it is," Suki told him. "I want to know Zuko."

Zuko took a few more calming breaths, "I'm going to become Prince of the Nation. I'm part of the Royal Goto family. We're here in Republic City because my Uncle Iroh was going to step down from the throne by next week…but because of his illness, he's stepping down today and my Father, Ozai Goto, is becoming the King."

There was a long silence on her end, "Really Zuko? You could have come up with something actually believable and you choose that?"

"I'm telling the truth!" He yelled, "I'm going to be the Prince!"

"Whatever Zuko," She hung up and he hit his head softly against the wall.

Aang placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Come on Zuko, we can deal with Suki after, but it's time for the ceremony."

* * *

Suki tossed her phone on the couch cushion. She couldn't believe the audacity of that man. Propping her feet up on the table, she flipped through a couple channels, nothing on TV as usual. The apartment door opened and Katara came in, "Hey Suki, why aren't you working?"

"Injury," She told her, "That shot I took yesterday is really bruising and they don't want it to get worse."

She shut the door, dropping her things by the door before sitting on the couch, "Turn to Channel 3."

"Why?"

"I heard that King Iroh is stepping down today, something about not being able to do his job because he's sick," Suki froze for a moment, could Zuko be telling the truth? She shook it from her head; he could have found that out like Katara had. Flipping over to the channel, the press was updating, what was probably the 100th time, the situation in front of the palace. "The new King apparently looks a little evil, Sokka was telling me about him as I was leaving his place. He and Yue are-"

"Well that's cool, but did he say what the new King's name is?" Suki interrupted her.

Katara thought about it for a second, "No, I don't think anyone really knows, info about the Royal family is usually kept under wraps for the protection of the next heir…well, that's what Sokka told me anyways. But I'm guess they do share the same last name since they're brothers."

"What's King Iroh's last name?" Suki was now beginning to think that Zuko might actually be telling the truth.

"You really have to start paying more attention to the world Suki," Katara chuckled. But before she could continue, they saw Iroh walkout onto the balcony. Suki sat on the edge of her seat for a different reason than Katara as they awaited the news.

The press quieted down as Iroh cleared his throat, "As you may know, my health has been failing me lately and it has been stopping me from running this Nation like you, the people of this great Nation, would like and need to continue living a great life. While I would like to continue to run this Nation, it is obvious that I have to step down and try to maintain my health." He paused to break out into a coughing fit. A servant quickly walked out, bringing him a cup of tea. "Thank you my dear," He took the cup and took a small sip, then handed the cup back to her. "Sorry about that. As I was saying, I have to step down from being King. While the position should have been filled by my late son Lu Ten, who is hopefully with the high Spirits, but in this case, my brother will become the new King. Please welcome my brother, King Ozai." The crowd applauded while the press snapped their cameras, getting the shots of the new King. The dark haired man hugged his brother for stepping up beside him. Iroh took off the Royal headpiece, signifying his status, and gave it to his brother. "All hail King Ozai." Everyone bowed to the new King, the two girls watched in amazement.

"Wow, Sokka wasn't kidding. He does look a little evil," Katara said, but was quickly shushed by Suki, waiting for any sign of truth in Zuko's confession.

"Rise my people," Ozai finally spoke. "I greatly appreciate this opportunity to run this great Nation that my family has ruled. My brother has raised this Nation to its full potential and I plan on continuing to make this Nation even greater. Though I might institute an official Pancake Tuesday," He joked, Iroh and most of the crowd laughing. "I would like to thank my brother for that joke, but I would like to introduce you to my family. My Queen, Lady Ursa." The mature brunette walked out onto the balcony, more cameras went off while Katara looked at the woman's beauty in awe. Ozai kissed her on the cheek, "My wife has made the last 25 years of my life the greatest and has given my two children, Princess Azula." Azula walked out beside her Father, her face stern and her arms folded behind her back. "And of course, my son, the boy who will take the throne after I have served my full term: Prince Zuko." Both girls were stunned to see him walk out onto the balcony. Suki couldn't believe it. Zuko was actually telling the truth. She actually slept with the Heir to the Throne. Katara looked back and forth to the screen and then to Suki.

"You screwed the Prince!" Katara finally shouted. "Holy crap! I saw the Prince's…and you sucked-"

Suki raised up her hand, "Shut it…"

"I would also like to announce that we have found the Avatar," Ozai continued on, "My own son has trained him and he is almost a fully realized Avatar, but until then, his identity will be kept a secret. While I will fill the shoes of my brother, my main focus at the moment is his recovery. I will meet with my legislative team by the end of the week and make announcements then." He gave a half bow before they all left the balcony. Zuko let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding as they returned to the safety of the Palace.

"Good job dear," Ursa kissed Ozai on the cheek, "You did a fantastic job."

Iroh coughed again, "I would have to agree brother."

"Return to bed Iroh and get some rest," Ozai urged. "And take your medicine please."

He waved him off as he left, "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Good job Father," Zuko said, "I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to go continue training Aang." His Father gave him a nod. He left the room, ignoring the phone that was going off wildly in his pocket. He saw the G-man walking down the hall towards him. "Hey, can you do something for me?"

"No," He answered, walking past him.

"I'm the newly crowned Prince of this Nation G-man, I have more power now," Zuko was surprised how quickly he threw his title around after receiving it. "I just want you to do one thing."

He stopped, "What do you want Zuko?"

"I want Suki brought here," He told him.

"The Royal Palace isn't for booty calls Prince Zuko," The G-man sighed.

"She's not a booty call G-man, just please bring her here. I want her to understand this part of my life," Zuko explained.

He stared at him for a second before pressing his finger to his ear piece, "Get the SUV ready, we have a special package we need to get for the Prince."

"Thanks G-man," Zuko called as he continued down the hall.

Zuko walked into Aang's room where he was on the phone, "I'm as surprised as you are Katara." There was a small pause as she talked, "It is weird that Zuko could be the Prince and none of us would know." Aang sat down on his bed, the phone switching ears in the process. "Well I hope you win your match tonight. Okay…I miss you too, bye." He hung up the phone and looked to Zuko, "She is going nuts Zuko. You dropped an atom bomb on them and Suki is freaking out."

"I assumed, but I'll deal with her later. It's time to continue your training Mr. Avatar. You still have a little bit to go before I can call you a Master," Zuko told him. "Get dressed in your training outfit and meet me on the training grounds." Aang sighed, falling back on the bed. He hated how he could switch into Fire Bending Master mode that quickly. After getting dressed, Aang went to the training grounds, dressed only in his shorts. Zuko, dressed in the same way, stood in the middle of the grounds. "Ready for today's training exercise?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

He smiled, "Good, today's challenge will be holding your own against me…and Azula." Aang's eyes went wide as his sister came outside, putting her hair up in a tighter tie.

She rolled her neck as she stopped beside her brother, "My brother might have a soft spot for you Aang, but I'm not going to hold back." Azula's hands erupted in blue flames. Aang swallowed the lump in his throat and prepared himself.

* * *

Suki growled as she got Zuko's voicemail again. She ended the call and called him again, her foot tapping against the floor. Katara came into the room, her Pro-Bender gear in a bag over her shoulder, "He's not going to answer if you keep bothering him," Katara told her. "He tried to tell you the truth and you didn't listen."

"If Aang told you that he was the Prince of the Nation, would you have believed him?" Suki challenged, immediately shutting Katara up. "Exactly, it's not the easiest thing to believe." She got his voicemail once again and she stopped her attempts. Suki tossed the phone onto the couch and rubbed her eyes, "This seriously cannot be happening."

Katara grabbed an apple from the kitchen and came back into their living room, taking a bite, "So how was he?"

"He didn't answer his phone…" She said, her fingers massaging her temples

"Not that, I mean how was he…during sex," Katara clarified. "How is the Prince in bed?"

Suki gave her an annoyed look, "Is this really the only thing you can think about right now?" Katara nodded, taking another bite. "He was great, okay?"

"Oh come on Suki, you know it's cool. This is the first time I've known someone who has slept with someone famous," Katara continued with her mouth still full of apple, "How many people can really say that they've slept with Zuko Goto, the Prince of the United Republics?"

"Apparently two people," She mumbled. There was a knock on the door and Katara went to answer it. It was silent for a moment before Katara called her to the door. She rounded the corner to the door and was surprised to see the men she saw take Zuko yesterday. "Uh, am I in trouble?"

The 'leader' of the group shook his head, "No ma'am. Prince Zuko has asked for your presence at the Palace and we're here to escort you."

The two girls shared a look before looking back at the man, "Okay."

* * *

"That won't save you Avatar!" Azula yelled as she reined fire down on the earth shelter Aang had made to protect him. Zuko had to admit that while his sister went a little crazy, she knew how to challenge Aang. He was use to fighting easy opponents. The only person who came close to his sister's 'technique' was his Earth Bending master. "If you come out now, I won't use lightning on you." The dome didn't budge. "Fine," She took a deep breath and let out a roar of blue flame, finally wearing down the dome and blasting Aang to the other side of the arena. Azula got into her bending position and lighting began to cackle at her fingertips. Aang knew what she was going to do next, his eyes instantly started to glow and Azula shot the lighting at him. He extended his fingers and shot the lightning up in the sky. Azula snarled, "No Avatar State! You won't be able to do that when an assassin targets you." She was instantly encased in a rock prison, leaving her head and hands uncovered. Aang's eyes returned to normal and smiled his goofy smile.

"As hilarious as I find this," Zuko interjected, "That's cheating Aang. Release her." The earth went back down and Azula readied her next attack, but Zuko stopped her. "Give him a break. You're his first real difficult challenge." He looked at her, "You're hair is out of place."

Panic went over her face and she felt the stubborn locks that had fallen out of place. She cursed and undid her hair to redo it. With the struggle to be perfect, it seemed Aang had been a little bit of a challenge to her too. "Prince Zuko," He turned to see one of the servants coming out of the Palace, "Your guest has arrived." Zuko nodded to the servant and turned back to the two.

"Continue, but I just want you to use Fire Bending Aang. I'll be back in a little bit," He told them, turning on his heel and walking back into the Palace. Zuko heard the cry for help as Azula continued her assault. He grabbed a towel to wipe off his body as he walked to the front of the Palace. Suki stood in the hall, looking at the paints of the Royal family. Zuko was quiet as he approached her, "That's my grandfather Azulon." She jumped at his voice and turned to him. He could tell she was between being mad at him and wanting to apologize, she obviously chose the former. "I told you the truth when I could."

"It would have been good to know before we had sex," She crossed her arms. "Why didn't you answer when I called you?"

"Because I thought it would be better if we spoke face to face," Zuko answered. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was the Prince, but like I said, you weren't part of the plan Suki. I crashed that party looking to just have a good time, doing something actually normal in my life. It's quite tough to meet girls that are like you that just don't see that I'm the Prince. But now that we've spent time together and…well, had sex, I want you to still be in my life. I want us to be together and maybe…" He took her hand, "Maybe you can one day be my Queen." Her eyes went wide and her breath hitched in her throat.

She was stunned, "You want me to be Queen?"

"One day, maybe," He repeated himself, "I'm not expecting that for a while down the road…I just want to build our relationship," Zuko took her hand in his, "Because I think we can have a future together Suki."

Suki felt her heart melt, forgetting her anger and just wanted to kiss him. She pulled him into a kiss and he held her body against his, her arms going around his neck. They broke away from each other's lips, his forehead resting against hers. "This is crazy Zuko."

"But isn't that for the best?" Zuko smiled, "Ever since I met you, I've been crazy about you."

She grinned and gave him another kiss, "So how does this work? Are your 'Men in Black' friends going to give me a background check or am I going to get tested?"

"You're dating a Prince Suki, we aren't trying to gain access to Fort Kuruk," Zuko chuckled.

"So this is why you left training Zuko?" They fully broke apart to see the sweaty Princess coming down the hall. She used a towel to wipe the sweat off her forehead, neck and exposed mid-drift. "You must be the girl that Zuzu has been sneaking off to see huh?" Azula stopped in front of the girl and looked her up and down from her black running shoes to the lock of auburn hair tucked behind her ear. "Hmmm, she's attractive and seems fit." Azula reported, "How smart are you girl?"

"I got perfect grades in school and I currently am a trainer at the Kendo club downtown," Suki said, hoping to make a good impression on Zuko's sister.

Azula noted that everything seemed to check out. "A non-bender again Zuko? You really don't like dating benders huh? What is your name?"

"Suki Teng," She gave a half bow, "It's very nice to meet you Princess Azula, I must say it's an honor to be in your presence."

His sister looked to him, "I like this one, I can really get used to it. By the way, your 'student' did pretty good just using Fire Bending. You trained him well Zuzu." She continued down the hallway.

"Sorry about her, she takes some getting used to," Zuko assured her.

But the look on her face wasn't expected, she seemed…happy. "I think it went well. Who are you training anyways?"

"Zuko, I think you sister is trying to kill me again," Aang called down the hall, his eyes going wide as Suki turned towards the Avatar, making him freeze in place. "Oh shit…"

Suki looked to Zuko, then back to Aang, "Zuko, what is he doing here? And don't lie to me!"

All he could do was hang his head and sigh, "He's here on the day I became Prince and I was training him…I think it's obvious why he's here…"

* * *

Katara wiped the sweat off her face as her team came back up to the platform. If they fell into the water one more time, she was seriously going to kick them off the team. Maybe Aang would like to join the team, a smile appearing on her face as she imagined them being teammates. Her teammates got into position as the round started. Katara instantly went into action, sending a couple punches and kicks, manipulating the water to hit the Earth Bender back to zone one. Thankfully the others were knocked into zone two, allowing them to advance. Stepping into the next zone, Katara was pelted with a couple discs, but she stood her ground. She growled in anger and created a big stream, even taking some water from the other Water bender. Katara knocked them all off the platform, winning the match. "And the Polar Bear Dogs win the match!" Applause rang down from the crowd as Katara pulled off her helmet, walking back towards the locker room. She let out an angry breath as she pulled her locker open, Katara was just thankful that her partners when men and couldn't come into the locker room. Stripping down to her bare body and wrapping a towel around her body, she walked to showers as one of the opposing Fire Benders came in.

"Hey, sorry if I hit you too hard," Katara apologized. "But hopefully you knocked some sense into my teammates."

"It's fine," She smiled, "You can't be in Pro-Bending if you don't expect to get slapped around a few times. Great job out there by the way, you guys deserve to win this year."

"We won't make it any farther if I have to carry those two idiots anymore. You knocked off my Earth Bender with a simple fire kick." Both of the girls laughed and Katara went into the shower room. Hanging the towel on the hook and letting loose the warm water from the shower, Katara retreated back to her thoughts as she washed the sweat from her body. Her thoughts mainly consisted of Aang, though while being a public shower, it wouldn't be right to continue her thoughts on him in the way she was. She kept it at thinking about their possible future. With them going on a date and a future one set up, she could only assume that they were now dating…or the partial equivalent of it. Katara couldn't help but think further into their 'relationship', she wanted to be with Aang. His eyes, his smile, his laugh, his humor, his body, his…abilities, yeah…abilities, everything about the man made her smile. The L word tried to enter her mind, but it was too clingy to be starting to think about that…maybe in a couple months could that be on the table. If she wanted this one to work, she had to take it slow…well, as slow as having sex every time you see each other can be. Katara couldn't help but nibble worriedly on her lip for a moment as a new thought popped into her head: what if Aang wasn't thinking the same thing about her? It wouldn't be the first time. Jet was the perfect example that came to mind. While a future was what she was hoping for, Jet wasn't ready for the commitment. Could Aang do the same thing? Katara blanked her mind. She had to just focus on building a relationship before thinking 5 steps ahead. After getting dried off and dressed in her street clothes, Katara walked out of the locker room, her bag hanging off her shoulders. Katara was caught by surprise when she saw Aang leaning on the wall at the end of the hall waiting for her. She couldn't help herself and ran into his arms, sharing a 'tame' kiss before he let go of her. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I like to watch you Pro-Bend," Aang smiled, "You did a really good job tonight."

She took his hand as they walked, "Yeah, nothing like pulling your and everyone else's weight to win."

He kissed the top of her head, "Just have them train some more and I bet you guys will win this year."

"So, what's on the agenda tonight? Do you want to go on another date or maybe we can just skip all of that."

Aang's happy mood seemed to be dampened, "Well, I need to talk to you about something…something about me."

She stopped, it didn't seem like he was going to say something great, "What is it Aang?"

He ran a hand over his hair, letting out a sigh, "I'm not who I claimed to be. I've been lying to you." Aang waited a moment as she expected the worst. Married? Kids? Girlfriend? Killed a hooker and buried her in his backyard? Her mind seemed to be everywhere tonight. "I've known Zuko…longer than when you introduced us…his family found me in Ba Sing Se when I was thirteen and took me in. They've had me trained by the best benders in the world, including Zuko. We came here to Republic City because Zuko's Uncle Iroh was going to step down because of his health and because my training is now basically complete…the world will soon know who I am."

As she took everything in, Katara let go of his hand, "What do you mean Aang? Who are you?"

"Katara…I'm not just a Fire Bender…I'm the Avatar."

**-SDB**


	6. Royal Tea Party

**I won't lie guys, I'm so happy because of all of you. You give me all this love and it makes me want to keep writing more and more, which explains my absence in updating, I keep writing new ideas which, if you want, I'll post a preview for it in the chapter after this. But on to the reviews:**

**sablefalls**: Good to know, so I'll make sure to keep the laughs coming for you  
**kataang21**: It's because I LOVE messing with you  
**WhenIAmGone**: Well you're about to find out what happens next, spoiler: Zuko is actually in love with his sister too  
child who is cool: great name  
**Dacyon**: I know a lot of people aren't big fans of Zuki, but I just love the idea because both of them are really grown up.  
**Logan1300**: Screw school man! Drop the hell out like me...just kidding, stay in school and go to college, like me :D  
**Ashley Barbosa**: Thanks Ashley and I would have to agree my girlfriend is VERY lucky...if she existed lol. And you're about to find out how Katara reacts  
**JustLucky05**: Thanks, that's probably the reason I do AU's. Fun Fact for everyone, with Aang the Air Nomad and Sharing Is Caring, I did A LOT of rewatching the series and researching things that actually happened in the series so I didn't mess it up.  
**Al Capone**: Here is the chapter!  
**twinkletoes**: Thanks Twinkle Toes, here's the update

"I'm pretty sure you're losing that staring contest Hun," Suki spoke. Katara looked over to her door, seeing her friend leaning against her doorway. She turned back to the bison Aang had gotten her. It had been a week since his confession and she hadn't seen or heard from him since, excluding his voicemail. With the lies and the secrecy, Katara had asked for some time apart. She hated the fact that Suki could take the fact that they both lied to her so lightly. The third day of not talking to her, she had forgotten about it all, she just wanted him back. The fourth, it was announced that he was the Avatar. The fifth, she hoped that he would be waiting for her outside the locker room, but was disappointed to see nothing. Today, she had been having a staring contest with the bison, her only connection to him. "I told you that you can come to the palace with me tonight. Aang is going to be there."

"I only want to go if Aang invites me," She said, "I don't want to be a clingy stalker that shows up to his house uninvited."

"Well awaiting any word from him and spending more time with a stuffed animal that was given by him more than anything else doesn't help your case," Suki commented. "But if you're going to stay here, at least get some cleaning done…mostly in your room please." She observed the mess of a room Katara had made. "If I see Aang…I'll tell him to call." Katara sighed as she left, the stupid bison still didn't blink as she attempted to challenge it again. She pulled her laptop onto her bed, hoping something would get her mind off of Aang. But unfortunately, her homepage had the news of 'the two most eligible bachelors in the United Republics' plastered everywhere. She wondered what Suki would think if she knew that everyone still thought Zuko was single. Katara stared at the photo of Aang, she didn't want him to be single eye candy for everyone…she wanted everyone to know that she was willing to fight for the man who she cared for. But without the ability to contact him, she was back to square one. If only she went with Suki. Katara decided to get dressed and go to the only place she could go to talk to someone about her problems.

It was a short walk to her brother's apartment, he pulled the door open and gave her an angry glare and slammed the door. She had forgotten that she and Suki had lied about Zuko. The door pulled open again to reveal his girlfriend. Yue had short hair spiked hair, a tank top and jeans on. "Hey Tara, how have you been?"

"I've been better…" Katara answered. "Can I come in?" She moved from the doorway, letting her into the messy apartment. "Sokka, do you ever clean your apartment?"

"It will be cleaner once I move in," Yue said with a smile.

"You're finally moving in together?" Yue nodded excitedly. "I'm so happy for you two." They both shared a hug. "I was worried about you two getting along ever since I heard you two were fighting."

Yue looked to make sure Sokka still wasn't in the room, "Well...we had a long talk about what happened between us and we know we want to make this relationship last as long as possible. To get rid of the boredom, we decided that it would be best if we took the next step in our relationship. So when my lease runs out, I'm going to move in here with Sokka. But between you and me," She leaned in closer, "While making some room for my stuff in his room…I found a small box."

"Whoa Yue, I don't need to know where my brother hides his porn."

She gave the Water Bender an annoyed look, "No, a _tiny_ box, you know, one you keep a circular object in."

Katara quickly caught on, "You think that Sokka might want to pop the question?"

"It's hard to tell, I have no idea how long he's had that ring. It could be for Suki or it could be for me," Yue voiced her worries, "But I did kind of try it on."

"And?"

"Well it fits perfectly, but I don't know if Suki and I have different sizes or not," Yue said. She pulled herself out of the spiraling pit of worry she knew she was nose diving into and focused on Katara. "But enough about me Tara, tell me about how it was to sleep with the Avatar."

Sokka came back into the room, "Please don't."

Katara glared at her brother, "What's up with you Sokka? Why are you so pissed?"

"Because you and Suki lied to me," He argued. "Even after I promised you that I'm done with Suki, you still pretended that the _Prince of the Untied Republics_ was her cousin! What kind of sister does that?!"

"One is worried her brother is going to give up the best thing that happened to him for a second chance with someone that wants nothing to do with him!" Katara yelled. "If it makes you feel any better, neither of them told us anything and I haven't even talked to Aang for a week! While you have your girlfriend here with you about to move in, I don't even know if that guy that I care for even wants me anymore."

Yue put her arm around her shoulders, "Come and sit down Tara. Sokka, make your sister some tea." Before Sokka could talk back, she shot him a glare. He hung his head as he walked into the kitchen.

* * *

She was a little excited as the SUV entered the gates of the palace. While it wasn't her first time at the palace, it would be her first time to spend time with Zuko at his own place. She even wore her cutest red sundress just for him. Suki's smile widened when she saw Zuko standing at the steps. As soon as the SUV stopped, the door flew open and she ran into his arms. She giggled when he spun her around and they shared a small kiss. "Excited are we?" Zuko teased.

"I'm not enjoying the fact that I don't have constant access to my new boyfriend," She said, "You made me all clingy now."

Zuko took her hand, "And that's the way I like it." The G-man got out of the SUV, coming around to the stairs. "Thanks for getting her G-man."

"Yeah, my parents must be so proud that my job is to now chauffer the Prince's girlfriend to the palace and back to hook up," He grumbled. Suki frowned at the comment, wondering why the man was so pessimistic.

"Oh relax G-man, just be happy you don't have to do it for Azula," Zuko put his arm around her waist, "And at least you don't have to look after Aang anymore." They walked up the steps into the palace. Suki still wouldn't be able to get use to walking into the lavish palace that Zuko called his home.

Suki leaned into him as they walked, "So what did you mean that he doesn't have to watch over Aang anymore?"

"He's officially a fully realized Avatar. All it took was my 'okay' to call him a master Fire Bender. He's able to do things even I can't…like those stupid little parlor tricks he thinks I don't know about. Aang doesn't want any protection or anyone watching over him. Ever since he came out as the Avatar, he's been all about his personal freedom. He's been visiting his family in the house we put them in and is rarely even at the palace anymore." Zuko explained. "He checks in with me every day though, just to make sure we all know he isn't dead."

"Wait, you guys put Aang's family up in a house?"

Zuko nodded, "When we found Aang…his family wasn't really in the best financial situation. But that's his story to tell, not mine. Let's just focus on why you are here today."

"Are we going to break in your new bed?" She asked with a lustful smile, "Because I chose to wear something _very_ sexy for you today."

"Unfortunately, that's going to have to wait," He said, "As much as it pains me to keep my hands off of you. I wanted you here for two reasons. The first one is obvious, but the second one…not so." They continued down the hall, she occasionally looked around at the architecture of the beautiful palace. "Here we are," Zuko stopped in front of the large double doors. He removed his arm from around her and pushed the doors open, revealing a small tea room…with his Mother and Uncle sitting and drinking. Suki felt her legs go weak and her face flush. Being presented to the old King and the new Queen wasn't even on the list of things she thought she would do today. Hell, the first 10 things involved no clothes, her surprisingly limber body and his long lasting stamina. Suki wanted to kill him for not at least giving him 5 minutes of notice so that she could at least check her appearance. A hint at least in his text could have stopped her from wearing a garter belt with the thigh high stockings and matching green lace underwear. "Suki, this is my Mother, Ursa, and my Uncle Iroh."

Ursa smiled, "Come in and sit, Iroh just made a new pot." Suki's eyes went to Zuko. He gave her an apologetic look as they went to sit down. "So Suki, don't take this the wrong way, but I had our security service do a background check on you. Its common procedure and you're not the only one who we have done this on. I am very protective of my son and so is his Uncle, so we wanted to get to know the girl who my son has been talking about for the last couple weeks. Is that fine with you?"

Zuko handed Suki a cup of tea and she took a quick sip. "Of course, but I have to admit that I'm a little nervous being in your presence…and King-I mean, Iroh's."

Ursa covered her laugh as Iroh chuckle, "Please dear, we are people just like you. You have nothing to hide from us and we just want to get to know you. How about you tell us about your life here in Republic City? Maybe something about your family, because I'm sure you must know too much about our family." Suki chuckled, feeling a little more comfortable around the two.

"Well, my Father's side of the family are Fire Benders and on my Mother's side are Earth Benders, so I've had to deal with benders all my life," Suki began. "And with my time with my cousins, I think I'm more than prepared to handle Zuko." Zuko just smiled as she poked fun at him, even his Mother smiling at the jab. "Without bending abilities, I've had to learn how to learn how to compete with my family. So I learned Kendo and hand-to-hand combat, my abilities are more than enough for me to compete with my cousins. Now I teach young kids without bending how to defend themselves and it makes me happy to know that I can help those without bending."

Ursa sipped on her tea, "That's very sweet Suki. It's good to know that you are good with little ones." Zuko shot a look at his Mother. "What honey? It is very good to know that Suki is great with kids because she might be birthing royal children one day." Her face went redder than the flames that Zuko could create while he just hid his face in his hands. "Iroh, don't you think they would make cute children?"

He set his cup down to pour himself another cup, "I'm not getting into this."

After the alarming conversation about future offspring, the rest of the sit down went well in Suki's eyes. She and Zuko's Mother got along swimmingly, though she was still a little intimidated by his Uncle, though his personality was very warm. They had finally made it to his room and, again, she was amazed at the lavishness of the place. His bed was huge and decorated in reds and gold, nice oak dressers were against the wall to the left of the bed and a balcony door that looked over the garden was beside the bathroom door. The last door in the room went to his full walk-in closet. "I won't lie. I'm kind of surprised that there is no TV in here. I was expecting a theater size TV." Suki joked.

"I'm barely in here, but if it would make you feel more comfortable while you're here, I can get a TV," Zuko offered, sitting on the end of his bed. "But I just redid my bed; want to see what I changed?" Suki pressed her hand on the bed and she smiled.

"You really got the memory form mattress that I have?"

He grinned, "Well it was so comfortable that I had to get my own, which is very hard for a bed my size. I got one specially made. Want to try it out?"

Suki let her dress drop, revealing her surprise for him, "I would love to…but you're wearing a condom. I don't need a Royal baby now."

"Already ahead of you," He pulled one out of his pocket. She smiled and tackled him to the bed.

* * *

Katara walked down the steps to the subway, she nearly jumped away from the grimy look of the walls. Visiting her brother and Yue didn't help take her mind off of Aang, so she decided to take a trip out to Ba Sing Se to visit her parents. She had been planning on visiting for a while now, but practicing for the new tournament got in the way. Katara sighed as she read the times for the train, she had at least 20 minutes for the train to Ba Sing Se. She got her ticket and sat down on one of the empty benches. Before she could go back to her thoughts about the Avatar, she heard something that she hadn't heard for a while at the station. A man playing his guitar was on the other side of the platform, some people standing around listening to his singing. His guitar case filed with many dollar bills. With the wait she had, she might as well go listen with everyone else that seemed to enjoy it. He had a backwards hat that allow his black hair to peak out the back, a pair of black shades, a gray bandana tied around his face like an old school stagecoach robber. But the voice that came out below the bandana was beautiful as he started a new song.

'_I was walkin' down the street, when out the corner of my eye I saw a pretty little thing approaching me. She said I never seen a man who looked so all alone, oh could you use a little company_." He sang, '_And if you pay the right price, your evening will be nice you can go send me on my way. I said you're such a sweet young thing, why do you do this to yourself? She looked at me and this is what she said. There ain't no rest for the wicked, money don't grow on trees. I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed. Ain't nothing in this world for free. No I can't slow down, I can't hold back, though you know, I wish, I could. No there ain't no rest for the wicked, unless we close our eyes for good._' Katara enjoyed the rest of the song, the man's voice was majestic. He bobbed his head to the song as if no one was watching. Once the song ended, more people tossed their cash into his open guitar case. The man thanked the people and begun to collect his money to make room for the guitar. Katara fished through her wallet as he put the money in his pocket and the guitar back in its case. She finally found a $5 and turned to see him leaving.

"Wait!" She called after him, the man stopped as she jogged up to him. "Here you go, that was very beautiful sir." The man looked at the money and held up his hand, shaking his head before turning to leave. Confused, Katara continued her efforts, "Sir, don't you need the money."

"Your money is no good," He told her as he continued out the subway. Katara ignored her previous plans and went after the man.

"What do you mean my money is no good? My money is the same as everyone else's!" She called. Katara didn't know why, but she continued after him until he turned a corner into an alley. "Is it because I'm a girl? Or because of my skin color?" Her tone becoming accusatory.

Her jaw dropped when he pulled off his glasses, the gray eyes that she hadn't seen for a week coming into view. "Because I'm not taking money from you Katara."

"Aang?" She pulled off the bandana, his face coming into view. "Why are you in a disguise?"

"I don't really need people mobbing me, I'm the Avatar, remember?" He said. "See you later Katara."

Katara grabbed ahold of his jacket, stopping him. She turned him towards her and kissed him, dropped his case a couple inches to the ground. He was pressed up against the brick wall and he held her body against his. "I missed you," She mumbled against his lips.

He pulled away from her lips, "You were the one that wanted space."

"I was being stupid," Katara told him. "I should have just done this when you told me." She kissed him again, "Will you forgive me?"

"Of course," He smiled. Katara's lips were on his once again, but after a while, he stopped her. "If we keep doing that, we're going to get caught. Come on," Aang put on his glasses and grabbed her hand with his right and the guitar case with his left. They walked down the street, down to a rough part of the city. Katara felt a little on edge as they walked down the street, the walls covered in graffiti and what seemed to be a man trying to sell everything that was illegal. She felt the lustful eyes rake over her body from a group of dirty men as they passed another alley. She recognized their clothing as part of the Red Dragon Triad.

"Aang? Where are we going?" Katara asked, she clung onto his arm a little harder and her eyes looking for any source of water around them.

All he did was smile, "It's not too much further now, don't worry." She did her best, but it wasn't helping. She was surprised to see that they now stood in front of the homeless center, the only thriving building in downtown Republic City. "I hate to see a place like this in the state it's in," He spoke, not directly to anyone. Upon entering the building, he took off his hat and glasses. Katara felt worse when she saw the overpopulated building, some beds where the 'Rec Room' was. She was surprised when he passed people, they didn't seem to freak out about the Avatar roaming the halls. They walked into the lunchroom, Katara just couldn't believe it. There were too many people for the tables, too little portions of food…it was horrible. "Aunt Wu!" He called, an older lady turned towards him and smiled. She came out from behind the counter where the food was being given and enveloped him in a hug.

"Avatar Aang, my knight in shining armor, what can I do for you honey?" She asked.

Once she backed up a little, he pulled out the money from his pocket, "I've got more money. That should make it about $3000." Katara's eyes went wide at the total. "King Ozai is doing his best for the budget, but unfortunately there isn't enough."

Aunt Wu smiled sadly, "Everything will be fine Aang, because of your efforts. Our turn around rate is getting much better. More and more people are starting to leave and most of them are landing on their feet. With the new crowning events, more and more people are being hired for help."

"People are leaving?" Katara asked, looking around at the overcrowded room, "How many people lived here?"

"Before Aang helped us? I can honestly say I have no idea. While the city was thriving, these people who have lost their lives to drug additions, drinking, gambling…they've been left behind." Aunt Wu reported sadly, "But thanks to Aang, our heads are finally above water."

"How long have you been helping Aang?"

Aang thought for a moment, "Today would be a week wouldn't it?"

Katara nearly fell over, "You did all this in a week?"

He held up his hands, his fingers red and sore, "It was hard work, but I think it was worth it."

"Thank you again Aang and if there is anything we can do for you…never hesitate to ask," Aunt Wu told him.

"I'll keep it in mind, I'll see you later Aunt Wu," Aang took Katara's hand again and they left, not bothering to put on his disguise again.

"So she's your Aunt?" Katara asked as they walked down the road.

Aang shook his head, "No, that's just the name she goes by. She says it welcomes people easier, since it isn't exactly easy for some people to ask for help in that situation."

"Why have you been helping the homeless so much Aang?"

He was silent for a moment, knowing that now was as good of a time as any to open up to her. "Before I met you, before Zuko, before I knew I was the Avatar…me and my family lived in Gaoling, in a one bedroom…well, they called it a house, but it was a shack. My Father worked so hard to get money for us to survive, he could barely put food on the table. To this day he still tells me he is so ashamed that he couldn't provide for us, even though none of us blame him. Things were hard and only got harder. He tried to give me a normal life, he got me a guitar for my birthday, the cheapest he could find." Aang held up the guitar case for a second, "Still have it too. He taught me and I learned some songs, wrote my own also. Every chance I got, I would go down to the subway and play music to get money. I remember the first time someone put a dollar bill in my case…it was the best feeling in the world. But then I started my bending and playing in the subway came second. It was pushed back even more when I accidently bent water. News traveled to Uncle Iroh and he sent King Ozai and his family to find me when I was thirteen. They said they would take me in so I can get the proper training for my abilities…I agreed on one condition. I wanted my family to be taken care of…especially my Mother. Shortly before they arrived, she fell ill. The doctors said she had lung cancer and did their best…"

Katara squeezed his hand, "Did she…"

Aang shook his head, "She's still alive…but she can't do much anymore. My Mother basically cannot leave the house without assistance. While she's cancer free, she just isn't the same."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," She frowned, "It must be hard…"

"Sometimes it is, but as long as she's alive, I'm happy." Aang's smile returned. "I keep my mind off of it by helping people who were just like us."

Katara looked back towards the shelter, "You know, I think I'll start helping the people there. Maybe I can make them some cookies."

Aang's eyes went wide, "Uh, actually, they should be good on food Katara. Just help me out and everything should be fine." She nodded and rested her head against his shoulder. He let out a sigh of relief, he knew that Aunt Wu wouldn't let him take one step onto their property after Katara's food had been given to homeless.

* * *

Suki pulled her underwear back on, waiting for Zuko to come back to the bed. She was still a little nervous about a servant walking in or, even worse, one of his family members. Looking down at the floor, she stared at the ripped garter belt that Zuko had literally torn off of her. While the display did the perfect job, she kind of wished he didn't rip what cost her at least a quarter of her pay check. His bathroom door opened and he walked out, only clad in his boxers. Zuko picked up the garter belt from the floor, "Sorry about that," He apologized, placing it beside her dress that she had slipped off her body. "I'll make sure to pay you back for that."

Suki smiled as she crawled into bed with her, "I think you already have." She laughed when he pulled her body to his, kissing her deeply. Rolling on top of him, she broke the kiss and laid her head on his shoulder. "Is it always going to be like this?"

"Having sex and staying in bed in the middle of day? Probably not, but I promise that we can do it as much as we can," Zuko chuckled.

"Can I tell you something and you won't freak out?"

"You just did."

Suki hit him playfully, "Oh shut up."

Zuko grinned, "What do you want to say Suki?"

Her finger made small circles on his chest, "Well…I really want to see that future that you were talking about…like…kids with your eyes. Maybe a boy and a girl…raise them with Katara and Aang's children. We could take a vacation to the beach every summer and just…relax." He closed his eyes to imagine the picture, his heart swelling with the thoughts of being with Suki. "I know it's too soon, but I keep thinking about it."

"It's fine, I think that sounds perfect to me," Zuko kissed the top of her head. A knock on his door made her jump like a cat and pulled the covers up to her chin. "Who is it?"

"It's Jet, I have your lunch for you and your guest," Jet's bored voice came from behind the door. Suki peaked more of her head out of the covers at the name.

"Come in," Zuko called. The door opened and Jet walked through with a young brunette pushing a cart with their trays of food, their drinks on the shelf below that.

Jet saw Suki and froze, "Suki? What are you doing here?"

She looked to Zuko, then back to Jet, "Her presence here is none of your business." Zuko spoke up for her. "All you need to know is to know is that Suki is a welcomed guest here at the palace."

He bit his tongue at the two and looked back to the girl, "Just give them their food." Jet left the room as Suki pulled up the covers a little to hide her blush.

The brunette smiled as she stopped the cart beside Zuko's side of the bed, "I hope you don't mind me saying Prince Zuko, but I'm happy you two have found each other."

"Thank you Yuki," Zuko said. "Suki, this is my personal servant, Yuki Yamamoto. Yuki, this is Suki."

"It's a pleasure," Suki smiled, but secretly judged the girl for being so attractive and being Zuko's _personal_ servant.

Yuki bowed, "The pleasure is all mine Suki. I hope to see around more. Would you like anything more Prince Zuko?"

"No thank you Yuki, you can go relax, I won't need you for the rest of the day."

She bowed again, "Thank you Prince Zuko. Good to meet you Suki." Yuki quickly made her leave as Zuko grabbed the trays of food.

"So she's your personal servant?" Suki asked.

Zuko nodded, "Yep, ever since I was 13. Nice girl."

"Yeah…nice…"

He chuckled, "You're totally jealous, aren't you?"

"I'm not jealous," She stuck her nose in the air as she crossed her arms.

"Don't worry about me and Yuki, her and I can never happen," Zuko assured her and he grabbed the jug of juice from the bottom tray.

"How can you say that?"

"Let's just say, that if she's interesting in anything, it would be you," Zuko hinted. Suki caught it and her face lit up. "If you want, we can set that up if you want to." She gave him an angry glare as he gave her tray of food to her. "I'm kidding relax."

Suki looked down at the covered tray, "What is it?"

"You'll have to look yourself." She pulled off the cover and smiled. It was a full plate of bacon, eggs, hash browns, toast and, of course, sausage. "I know it's a little late for breakfast, but hey, since you're a sausage girl…"

She kissed his cheek, "I love it."

**-SDB**


	7. Meet The Parents Pt1

**Sorry it's been so long, but it's here...with some reviews also!  
****AshleyBarbosa: I'm trying! And thanks for calling me pretty boy haha  
****TwinkleToes: Thanks!  
brett: Not yet, but here's another chapter for you**  
**Al Capone: Don't worry, I have a plot, I just want to build the relationships up a little more**  
**Logan1300: Well here's more!**  
**Zeal Mercer: You did? I didn't really like it, but I'm glad someone did :D**  
**JustLucky05: Thanks, I'm doing my best to make it great**  
**SkorpionQueen012: If I get enough people asking for YukixSuki, I'll think about it ;D**  
**WhenIAmGone: I didn't really get a chance to check my grammar for this one since I have to go to work, but be sure to tell me haha**  
**kataang21: Thanks, hopefully this one will be just as good**

Katara walked back into the room and hopped over the back of the couch, landing on her boyfriend. Aang groaned a little once she landed, "Jeez Kat, that might be a play thing but if you land on it like that, it won't want to see you."

She stretched out on him, her head on his chest. "Please, I soaked you with cold water and it was happy to see me two minutes later." It had been a few weeks since they had finally gotten together. Zuko and Suki had gotten closer, they spent a lot of time at the palace. Ursa and Suki had spent more time together also, Suki was finally able to relax around her. While Zuko and Suki were at the palace, Aang and Katara had reign over the apartment. No need for music, no need for shut doors and like this moment, no need for extra clothes. He rubbed her exposed back as they watched TV. The door open and neither had made a move to cover up, Suki shut the door behind her and stopped in her place when she saw them.

"Oh don't worry, I really wanted to see Katara's ass today," She mumbled as she continued to her room.

"Aang seems to like it," Katara called.

"Weird, the guy who you sleep with likes your butt. Hurry, alert the media." Suki yelled from her room. She came out in a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and one of Zuko's shirts. "Will you two at least cover up? If I wanted to look at you two barely clothed, I would set up a chair in your bedroom."

"Jeez Suki, what crawled up your butt?" Katara asked, pulling a blanket over both of them while Suki went into the kitchen. "You're more agitated than usual. You and Zuko have a fight?"

She came out with an opened beer, plopping down on their other couch. "No…Azula won't let us have any alone time. He barely even touched me today or the day before. I can't be responsible for my own orgasm when we don't have batteries in the house…"

"I just got batteries yesterday, I needed some for mine," Katara told her.

Aang narrowed his eyes for a moment as he followed the conversation, "While I'm new to this whole relationship thing and sex…aren't I supposed to feel emasculated that you have one of those things?"

"You do a perfect job Aang, but sometimes I enjoy my own time," Katara explained. "If it helps, I've thought about you every time since we got together."

"And how many times is that?"

"Well by the sounds of it, Katara is either getting a lot of texts at night or about every night you're not here." Suki explained for her.

The Water Bender scoffed, "Oh, we're going to talk about using our play things too much? Well I happen to remember at the end of _someone's_ relationship, they were getting a lot of 'text messages' even when their boyfriend was there."

"Just to be clear, text messages are an innuendo right?" Aang asked, neither of them paying any attention to him.

"Please, I don't need to use mine as much you. I can get the job done _a lot _faster than you," Suki took a drink of her beer.

"Can we change the subject?" Aang asked. "Like a non-sexual subject? As much as I'm happy to know you both are getting, what I understand as, thrice daily climaxes, I don't need to know about Suki's."

She put her feet as she took another drink, "Trust me, once you hang around me more, you'll get used to it."

"Well I know what we should do tomorrow," Katara spoke up, "Since we've all been busy with our significant others, why don't you spend the day with Aang and I will spend the day with Zuko. We can all get to know each other better."

"I don't think time away from Zuko is going to help me," Suki said, "Not being alone with Zuko is my current problem right now, I don't know how spending time with _your_ boyfriend is going to fix my problem…actually-"

"Don't even think about it."

Suki laughed, "Oh come on, I'll let you sleep with Zuko, we can share."

"Do I even get a say in this?" Aang asked.

"In this sarcastic conversation, no," Suki answered.

The door opened and Zuko walked in, before anyone could say a word to him, he lifted his girlfriend up and went to her bedroom. "I guess Suki wasn't the only one who was sexually frustrated," Katara said as she tossed the blanket off of them. "So…with being the Avatar, what are your responsibilities?"

"Why do you ask?"

Katara shrugged, "I just want to know."

"Are you asking what my duties are?"

She shook her head, "More like day to day stuff, not like 'I'm the bridge between this world and the Spirit world'."

"Well," He started to go over what he usually did, his fingers playing with her hair, "I usually have to sit in on the meetings Zuko's Father, Zuko and I usually are texting you two while we're in the meetings though. With the world in peace at the moment, there isn't much to do and with Zuko and I both new to the world relations, we can't really do anything. Though in a week I'm going to have to travel around to the other world leaders to do small publicity things, showing that I'm not just property of the United Republics."

Her head lifted off his chest, "How long are you going to be gone?"

"I'll be back before Thanksgiving."

"A week? The last time we were separated a week, it was torturous," She frowned. "I might actually have to get a job that will keep me busy during the day. Pro-Bending doesn't start its next tournament until after New Year's."

"What? Will you be too bummed to spend your tournament money without me?" He asked with a chuckle.

Her finger made circles on his chest, "Something like that."

"Well…I am going to need arm candy for all the events…and you won't have anything to do until after New Year's," Aang hinted. "I could take you along with me."

Her spirits lifted and a smile went across her face, "Really? You want me to go with you to meet the most powerful people in the world with you?"

"Well you are my girlfriend and I would have the Polar Bear Dog's Water Bender as my date," Aang matched her smile, "Plus…we could be the only couple to have sex in every palace in the world."

Katara bit her bottom lip, "Now I can't wait."

"Good," Aang kissed her.

"-And breaking news, Prince Zuko was seen cuddling up to a mystery girl," Both Aang and Katara turned to the TV, seeing photos of Zuko and Suki kissing and cuddling in a restaurant. "Our recent report is that her name is Suki Teng, will this be our future Queen of the United Republics?" Katara grabbed the remote and paused the TV.

"Suki! Zuko! Get out here now!" Katara called as she sat up, Aang looked down at his wasted erection that Katara had helped make. He grabbed the blanket and covered himself as they waited for the couple. The door pulled open, a messy hair and pissed Suki, only dressed in Zuko's shirt stomped out with Zuko coming out in boxers that were hidden by a pillow.

"What?" Suki hissed. Katara pointed to the TV and Suki's face dropped. "Holy shit…I'm on TV…"

Katara resumed the show and there were more photos of the couple. "Sources have said that they have already started to share a bed." More images of the couple came across the screen, Suki covered her eyes in horror as her love life was being broadcasted to hundreds of people.

Zuko sat down on the couch and sighed, "Shit…I didn't really want this until we were ready to go public…"

"What do you mean until you're ready?" Katara asked.

"I wanted to at least check with Suki that she was ready to have our lives becoming regular news…or at least meet her parents," Zuko said. "At least we don't have a sex tape out or something like that."

Suki sat on his lap, "You really want to meet my parents?" He nodded. "I think you're the only boyfriend that wants to meet a girl's parents…which is going to be a lot more fun now because my parents probably know that you are sleeping with me."

"Your Dad nearly killed Sokka with a wrench when he found out that my brother took your virginity," Katara commented.

"He won't try that with me will he?" Zuko asked, a little bit concerned.

Suki kissed the top of his head, "Of course not Zuko…though bringing G-man for protection might be a good idea…"

* * *

Katara brushed her hair as she walked out into the living room. Zuko was sitting on the couch waiting for her, eating a breakfast burrito. "Do I look good enough to walk the halls of the Palace _Prince_ Zuko?"

"We're not going to be there for too long," Zuko told her, "The last thing I need is my Father thinking I've brought another girl to sleep with to Palace."

She playfully gasped, "So I'm just a cheap slut for a motel? Well I never…"

"You should really be worried about your reputation also since you're going to be in the spot light very soon," Zuko said in between bites, "You're not just going to be known as a Pro-Bender that has just won her first tournament, but you're going to be the Avatar's girlfriend. Not only that, but one day…you could be marrying him…" She froze as that played in her mind, first it was the 'L' word, then moving in together, engagement, marriage…_kids_. "Your relationship, like mine, is totally public Katara. Everyone will be trying to manipulate the truth. A picture of you and me hugging with a completely different context could cause a lot of stir…not to mention break Aang's heart."

Katara went back to brushing her hair, "But Aang won't believe someone else about our relationship before me. You and Suki are inseparable and Aang and I are…well…basically the same. There won't be any 'cheating' scandal."

"Are you willing to wager your and Aang's new relationship on that? Because I won't wager mine on it," Zuko got off the couch. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, but where are we going?" Katara asked.

"Today will be the most important day of your life Katara because Aang wanted me to do this for you…please don't think of this as some meet and greet, okay?" Zuko questioned. Katara nodded, "Okay…I'm going to introduce you to Aang's parents."

Her eyes widened, "Wait, what?!"

"Aang wants you to meet his parents, but he wants it to be just you," Zuko explained again. "I know it's usually supposed to be him taking you…but for some reason, he wants me to take you."

Katara gave him a glare of anger, "Why didn't you tell me that I was meeting Aang's parents. I look like a mess," She ran back into her room while Zuko sighed, out of everything, her outfit was the thing she was worried about. Suki came out of her room, doing one last check of her things before she left.

"You and Aang have a big day planned?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Not really, he's going to meet me after my Kendo class and we're going to go grab something to eat. We don't really know that much about each other so we have nothing to do."

"Well if you're getting something, make sure it's a place where it has things without meat, he's vegetarian," Zuko told her. He gave her a peck on the lips, "Try to have fun okay? If we're going to stay together for a long time, I need you two to be able to get along."

"Same goes with Tara," Suki responded. "I'll see you later tonight okay?" He nodded and she gave him another kiss before leaving.

Katara came out in a nice blue dress that went down her knees and hid a good portion of her bust. She straightened out one of her straps, "Okay, I'm ready."

Zuko looked over her as she met him by the door, "What are you so dressed up for? We're just going to a motel." Katara gave him a playful shove as they left.

* * *

Suki walked on the edge of the room, watching her students practice their movements over and over. "Again," She commanded, the students silently responded. Suki couldn't help but watch with pride, she had taught every single one of these kids since they started and they were the best dojo had to offer. One of her students fell to their knees and Suki walked over. "Are you okay Ken?"

The boy shook his head, "Can we take a break?"

"Of course, 5 minutes," Suki said, the kids running towards the drinking fountain, wanting to be the first to taste the cold water. The door to the dojo and Aang walked in, knowing the etiquette, he bowed to her and removed his shoes before coming in any further. "You're a little early, we still have a few more moves to go over."

Aang couldn't help but smile, "So this is the Suki outside of the apartment, angry and authoritative?"

"I take this very seriously," She replied simply.

"It's Avatar Aang!" One of the students yelled. Suki sighed as the kids ran out to see him, they surrounded him trying to get his attention, some pulling on his legs. "How cool is it to be a bender?"

"It must be so awesome!" Another yelled.

Aang gave a look to Suki, who was just rolling her eyes. "Actually, being a non-bender is a lot better. While only I can learn more than one element, you all can learn Kendo, Hand-to-Hand and much more. If you all train as much as Suki, you can fend off great benders."

"Can Suki beat you?" One asked.

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't matter because her and I are very good friends," Aang replied, trying his best to not give out a definite answer.

The kids looked back to Suki, "You're friends with the Avatar?!" Suki gave a simple nod. The kids went crazy, asking a million questions to their teacher.

"And let's not forget, Suki may one day be royalty," Aang added with a grin, "So you're learning Kendo from the Future Queen of the United Republics and you better listen to every word she says."

"And I want you all to be quiet so we can continue, understand?" Suki spoke, the kids quietly nodded and got back into their positions. She gave him a quick look before going back to her lessons. Aang watched her with a smile, she was very good at what she did and understood why she was proud of her abilities. Once the parents started to show up and pick up their kids, Aang decided it would be best to hide in the back, not needing more people surrounding him today. After a while, Suki came into the back, changed into her street clothes. "Everyone is gone now." She led them out of the Kendo Dojo, locking it up behind them. "So where do you want to go get something to eat?"

"I don't care, where would _you_ like to go?" Aang replied.

Suki remembered Zuko's tip, "How about we go get some pizza? Half Vegetable and half Meat-lovers?"

"Sounds good to me," Aang agreed. It was a short walk to the parlor and Suki ordered their pizza while Aang picked a secluded spot for them to sit. Once she returned, they sat in an awkward silence, both of them trying to find something to say. "So how are you and Zuko?"

"Great…how are things with you and Katara?"

"Great, I'm going to take her with me when I do the meet and greet with all the world leaders," Aang said. "So, that should leave you and Zuko the apartment until Thanksgiving."

Silence fell upon them before, both tried to find a topic that would be better to talk about, but nothing came to mind. Just like Katara and Zuko, they were opposing elements, Suki taking on more of an Earth Bender personality while Aang was a natural Air Bender. "Can I ask you something Aang?" He nodded. "Zuko has talked to me about a future between us…like a serious future…do you think he truly means it? I mean, it sounds insane at this point in our relationship…but I can't help but think about it. I told him that I think about it more often than I should and he seemed okay with it…but I can't help but feel that I'm coming on a little too strong. Do you know if he truly wants a future with me?"

"Whenever I'm around him, he's always talking to, about, or anything relating to you, so I think he does." Aang honestly told her. "Zuko and I really care about both you and Katara. I mean, I'm thinking about the 'L' word with Katara. We couldn't have found better girls for us even with as much pull as we have now. I won't be surprised if you're planning a wedding in the near future."

Suki smiled as she thought about Zuko, "Not _too _soon, we're still pretty young. What about you and Katara? Any wedding bells for you two?"

Her smile went wider as she saw his face light up, "Well, I mean, yeah, but well, I mean, like you said."

"Jeez, it was just a simple question," Suki teased him. "Don't overload on me." They eventually found a topic they could both relate to until the pizza arrived. Placing a couple pieces on her plate, she took a big bite, "So, why doesn't Zuko want me to meet his Father?"

"Ozai?" Aang placed a few pieces on his plate also, "How can I put this lightly…while I have complete faith in his abilities as King of the United Republics…but…"

* * *

Zuko quickly entered his room, Katara waiting by the door, as he grabbed a few things. "No wonder Suki likes to be here, it's ridiculously huge."

"Yeah, she also loves the room," Zuko joked, making Katara rolled her eyes.

"I bet Aang is way bigger than you," Katara muttered.

Zuko filled a bag full of some clothes, "I wouldn't be surprised by the sounds you make, he's probably poking you in the stomach."

"Do you kiss you Mother with that mouth Zuko?" Katara joked.

"No, he thinks he's too big for that," Katara jumped at the voice behind her and spun around to see the Queen standing behind her. She gave her a warm smile, "I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to scare you. You must be Katara, Aang's girlfriend. It's nice to finally meet you."

She shook the Queen's hand, "It's an honor to meet _you_ Queen Ursa."

Ursa hid her laugh, "Dear please, you can just call me Ursa. We're going to know each other very well from now on, it would be silly to use titles."

Zuko hung the bag over his shoulder, "As much as I would love to stay here and for you ask Katara if her and Aang are going to have babies also, we're going to have to go Mom."

"Actually I'm not here to ask about Katara's fertility," Katara's face grew red as the topic finally ran through her mind. "Your Father would like to speak with you Zuko." His face fell. "It's about the news last night."

"How pissed is he?" Zuko asked.

Ursa sighed, "I really wish you wouldn't use that language dear. But your Father isn't mad, he just wants to talk to you about it."

"Is that what he told you?" Ursa nodded, "Yeah, he's pissed." She gave him a disapproving glare as he handed Katara his bag. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

"She can come along," Ursa told him, put her arm behind the Water Bender's back as they walked down the hall. It was a silent walk to Zuko's Father. Katara wondered why Zuko was so fearful of a conversation with his Father. She could understand about them finding out about Suki through the media bad, but the message written on Zuko's face told a longer story. He roughly pushed open a pair of double doors, revealing his Father sitting at his desk on the other side of the room. She saw the doors to the balcony that she saw Zuko and his family on the day they gained power.

Zuko stopped in front of his Father's desk, giving him a half bow, "You requested my presence Father?"

"Zuko…why am I last one to find out that you're going around town with a girl?" Ozai asked. "I've told you many times that we cannot live normal lives. How do you know this girl isn't just after you to get attention?" Katara remained quiet, knowing not to interrupt the King.

"Because I met her before I became Prince. Mom even had her looked into." Zuko told him. "Just because she isn't of any royal status doesn't mean she's looking for attention." Ozai looked to his wife then back to Zuko.

"You care about this girl Zuko?"

He nodded, "Yes Father, I love her." Katara's eyes widened.

Ozai was silent for a moment, "Mr. Smith." The doors opened and the G-man came in. "We're going to have guests for Thanksgiving this year, make sure the Teng family is invited." He nodded and left the office. The King's eyes went to Katara, she felt weak under his gaze. "Who is she?"

Zuko looked back to Katara, "That's Aang's girlfriend Father, Katara Aqua."

"And how long have you known Aang?" Ozai asked.

"She's known him as long as I've known Suki Father," Zuko answered for Katara.

Ozai glared at his son, "I was asking her Zuko."

"I've known Aang since Halloween and every day since then has assured me that I'm falling in love with him," Katara said. "I'm not after him for any fame or fortune. I cared about him before I knew anything about him being the Avatar."

Ursa smiled, "They're young kids in love darling."

Ozai sighed as he sat back in his chair, "Your family is also invited to Thanksgiving, I'm sure your parents would like to meet the man who has your heart and your parents. But I don't want to see anything in the media about any of you doing something to bring disgrace to the Goto name, do you understand?"

"Yes Father," Zuko answered.

"Of course King Ozai," Katara bowed.

"You can go," Zuko and Katara quickly left as Ursa went to Ozai's side. "You made sure she is okay?"

Ursa smiled and nodded, "Of course darling. You need to relax, we have to let Zuko grow up on his own. We can't always be making his choice for him."

Ozai placed his face in his hands as Ursa softly rubbed his back, "I only want what's best for my son."

"Deep in his heart, he knows," Ursa replied. "You're a great Father for wanting to protect your son from people who want to use us." She kissed her husband's cheek, "Just wait until Azula brings a boy home."

"I might have to deport him…"

* * *

Zuko stopped the car in front of a house. It was a two story blue house, a picket fence, a mini-van in the driveway and a neatly cut lawn. They had driven out to the part of the city that met the country side. The nearest neighbor was at least a half a mile away. "This is it." Zuko pulled his key out of the ignition. "Are you ready?"

"I don't know, do I look good enough? I don't look like I'm too much of a slut do I?" Katara motioned towards her clothing choice.

"You're fine Katara," Zuko assured her, getting out of the car first. He walked over to her side and opened the door for her. Katara got out and took a couple deep breaths. "You're going to be fine. It's just like a tournament Katara, your nervous about going out there in front of everyone, but once you're there, you're going to be just fine."

Katara turned to him, "How do you know that?"

"Aang tells me a lot…and makes me watch you Pro-Bend," Zuko told her, keeping her attention on him as he slowly led her to the door. "By the way, Azula says that you should exercise your right leg more, you seem to be weak when you put weight on it."

Before she could ask more, she realized they were at the front door. Zuko knocked on the door as Katara gave herself a once over again. She held her breath as the door opened. A middle aged man appeared and his face lit up, "Ah Prince Zuko, how have you been?"

He smiled, "Great, I have a little surprise from Aang. This is Katara."

The older man's gray eyes lit up, "So you're Katara?" Katara was surprised as how much Aang looked like his Father. The same black hair with a little gray in it and the same big smile. The only thing that was different was the graying goatee. "It is so great to meet you Katara." Katara expected to shake his hand, but he went in for a hug and she couldn't help but hug the older man back. "Please, come in." They followed the man in and Katara spotted the woman lying in the recliner. Her heavy eyelids rose as Aang's Father went over to her. "Dear, wake up. We have a guest."

The woman's eyes focused on her for a moment, "You must be Katara."

-**SDB**


End file.
